The Six Swans: A tale of courage, sacrifice, and love
by BooksAreMedicine
Summary: Fairy Tale AU. This fanfiction is a blend of Hunger Games characters and the Six Swans. Annie is trying to free her brothers from a dreadful curse but must remain mute until it is broken. Prince Finnick has been hurt by the wars in his kingdom and longs for someone to love. Can they save each other? Annie/Finnick and Katniss/Peeta
1. Part 1: The Witch in the Woods

_Hello, it has been quite a while since I have last posted a story. Life has gotten extraordinarily busy.  
_ _However, I have been inspired once more so I am trying out my hand a writing down the ideas that refuse to leave my waking or sleeping thoughts._

 _Thank you for giving my story a chance. It is the second fairy tale AU I have written. I was inspired after seeing a German movie version of the Six Swans and thought I could write a version of it with Annie and Finnick from Hunger Games. I took some liberties with their characters since we only get a partial picture from the book series of Finnick and very little about Annie._

 _Please read and review._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or the third book would have some changes made to it._

* * *

Once upon a time, a Queen was traveling through a forest on her way home. She was well on her way when her horse spooked at a tracker jacker's nest and ran rampant through the woods. Her horse went so fast that none of her attendants could keep up with her and she was soon all alone in the woods.

As evening drew near her horse slowed. She stopped and looked around, and she saw that he had lost her way.  
She sought a way out, but she could find none, there was no glimpse of the ocean this deep in the woods and the stars were covered by clouds.

Then, she perceived an aged hag who came towards her with a lopsided grin. The queen was frightened but too grateful to see she wasn't alone to try to run away.

She didn't see that the hag was a powerful witch.

"Good woman," said she to her, "Can you not show me the way through the forest? I need to get home to my children and have lost sight of the ocean." The queen frowned as she looked around the steadily darkening forest.

"Oh, certainly, milady, certainly," she crooned and patted the queen's smooth hand with her gnarled one.  
"That I certainly can" but the hag's dull green eyes narrowed.

"But on one condition, and if you do not fulfill that, you will never get out of the forest, and will die of hunger in it." Her eyes glittered with her joy at having trapped the queen and her tongue licked some spittle from her chapped lips.

"Pray tell me the condition?" asked the Queen, trying to stay calm on the outside, but full of fear on the inside. However, she thought of her children, and her heart grew warm and brave. She would survive, for their sakes.

"I have a son," said the old woman, "who is as handsome and clever as any man in the world, and well deserves to be your consort, nay your King. Marry him and I will show you the way out of the forest and home to your precious babies." She said as more spit flew out of her mouth on the 's'.

In the anguish of her heart the Queen consented, for she was hopelessly lost.  
The old woman led her to her little hut, where her son was sitting in the garden.  
He received the Queen as if he had been expecting her, with an elegant bow and the offer of a rose.

She saw that he was very handsome with pale skin and hair the color of an angel and clear blue eyes, but still, he did not please her, and she could not look at him without secret horror at her fate.  
She thought she saw a touch of blood at his mouth but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure she hadn't imaged it. She felt like a bird trapped in the gaze of a snake when she meet his eyes so, she kept her eyes on the rose in his lapel.

After he had joined the Queen upon her horse, the old woman showed her the way home, and they reached his royal palace again, where the wedding was soon celebrated, according to the hag's wishes.

The queen was a women of her word so she kept her promise. Something about the man made her think if she refused, despite her many guards and position of power, it would not go well.

Roses dominated the ceremony with the their sickly sweet perfume.  
The witch's son gave her a huge bouquet of blood red roses and the Queen lost herself in the hypnotic color during the vows.

The Queen had already been married once before, and had by her first husband, seven children, six boys and a girl, whom she loved better than anything else in the world.

Her first husband had died fighting in the holy wars across the sea and left her a widow only two years ago before her marriage to the witch's son.

The Queen had married her first husband at a very young age and their marriage bed had been blessed with children early on.  
The boys were each two years apart in age. The eldest was named Haymitch, followed by Gale, Beetee, Cinna, Boggs and Rory.

Haymitch as the oldest at age 16, was in charge of the rest. He had curly light brown hair and bright grey eyes. He was a little coarse and cocky at times but was also very intelligent and tough and did his best to look out for his family. He was skilled with a knife and often entertaining his younger brothers by juggling knifes or throwing them at targets.

Gale was the next oldest at age 14. He had dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes. He was skilled with a bow and had won many archery tournaments. He had a head for strategy as well and he and Haymitch would study old war books and battle plans.

Beetee made up the last of the older brothers at age 12. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was highly intelligent and skilled at mechanics. He was often found inventing new weapons for his other brothers to test out or inventing devices to make his mother's life easier. He was quieter than his brothers but no less protective.

Boggs was one of the twins, age 10. He had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was very loyal to his brothers and wanted to a solider. He had the posture already and was forever marching around. He also had a good sense of humor and was already to smooth over an awkward moment with a joke or witty comment.

Cinna made up the other half of the twin pair. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes flecked with gold. He was the artistic member of the family and was forever sketching and drawing. He was also skilled at designing armor and he worked with Beetee to help out with his inventions. He was willing to stand up for his brothers and the family honor.

Rory was the youngest boy at age 8. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He was eager to prove himself and was always following one of his brothers or his sister around. He enjoyed climbing trees, and playing outdoors and was fiercely loyal to his family.

Annie was the only girl and fell toward the middle at age 13. She was quite lovely, with auburn hair and green-grey eyes. She was a cheerful child, always laughing and dancing about with her brothers. She loved the water and would spend hours just watching the tides of the ocean or exploring the tidal pools. All of her brothers loved her dearly and listened to her as a second mother.

Now, shortly after the wedding, the Queen feared that the step-father might not treat her children well, and might even do them some injury out of fear of losing his position as king to the older boys.  
Thus, she took all of her children to a lonely estate which stood in the midst of a forest, from several generations before her own, when a group of lords still ruled the kingdom.

It lay so well concealed from the outside world, and the way itself was so difficult to find, that she herself would not have found it, if a wise woman named Mags had not given her a fishing lure with magical properties.

When she threw it down before her, it showed her the path.  
For one year, the children were quite safe in the woods. They took care of each other and learned how to survive on their own, hunting and cooking and sewing. They were happy to be together and delighted in their adventure.

* * *

 _So what do you think? Please share your thoughts and suggestions or requests._

 _I will try to update this story once a week but if I get ten reviews or more, I will update sooner._


	2. Part 2: The Mutt Curse

_"The 'Net' is a waste of time, and that's exactly what's right about it." William Gibson._

 _Thank you for wasting some time reading my story._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games characters, only my plot line._

 _Here is the next installment of the story, enjoy and review if you can._

 _After all, it would be good manners according to Effie._

* * *

The Queen however, went so frequently to see her precious children that the King, self absorbed as his was in his own power climb, could not fail to observe her absences; he was curious and wanted to know what she did when she was quite alone in the forest.

Over the first year of his marriage, the King had slowly manipulated, bribed, threatened, and poisoned his way into controlling the entirety of the kingdom. He was never seen without a rose or handkerchief.

He gave a great deal of money to the queen lady's maid Glimmer who was jealous of the Queen's fine things.  
She betrayed the secret to the King that the children hadn't gone away to a boarding school but were hidden in the woods, and told him likewise of the fishing lure which alone could point out the way to the hidden estate.  
After she told him, he had her poisoned so he was the only one besides the Queen who knew where the royal children were hidden.

And now the King and his servants knew no rest until he had learnt where the Queen kept the fishing lure, and then he had his valet Crane make up shirts of fine white silk which he enchanted using the forbidden arts of witchcraft he had learned from mother.

He placed a wicked charm inside them, designed to turn the children into an animal human hybrids or mutts as the common folk whispered about in fear at night.  
There had been birds with voices of ones who died and the tracker jackers whose sting showed one their worst nightmares and the bright pink spiders whose bite was sudden death. The king planned to turn the children into a new kind of mutt, roosters whose call was like a knife to the heart to all who heard them caw.

The king then waited until he was able to distract the Queen with rumors of an illness in one of the villages.

And once when the Queen had ridden forth to lend her aid to the village, he took the enchanted shirts and went into the forest, and the fishing lure showed him the way.

The boys were practicing their sword fighting, when Cinna saw a cloud of dust to indicate a rider coming to their home.

"Look, someone is coming."

"Let's race to meet them." Gale challenged his brothers.

They all ran, thinking that it was their dear mother who was coming to see them.

When they saw it was the king, Gale and Haymitch caught each other's eye and moved in front of the younger boys, lifting their wooden practice swords.

"What are you doing here, your majesty?' Haymitch spat out, crossing his arms.

Then King however, smiled benevolently at them and withdrew a jar with a dozen tracker jackers humming inside. The boys instantly fell silent and stood still under the threat of being stung though their glares expressed their anger loud enough.

"Now, let's not misunderstand each other." The King started off pleasantly.  
"I have nothing against you, I just need to ensure a stable future for the kingdom. With so many boys, different factions will spring up, each supporting a different one of you for the throne. Endless battles will be fought and lives will be lost. So much waste..." He trailed off sadly.

"We would never contest the throne." Gale declared.  
"The laws of inheritance are quite clear." Beetee added.

"Boys, boys" The King shook his head. "It would have been better if you had never been born. Alas, I can't change that."

"Are you going to kill us then?" Boggs asked.

"Kill you? Why no! That would be so wasteful, why, I don't want to make you martyrs." The King smiled wickedly.  
"Just mutts."

And with that, he threw one of the white shirts over each of them, and no sooner had the shirts touched their bodies than they started to shake and twitch and soon fell down to the ground as they grew ghostly pale and feathers sprouted from their arms. They cried out in fright and in anger.

The King left as they were still twitching, thinking he had poisoned all of the step children. He threw down the jar of normal tracker jackers, from his horse, to make it seem as though the boys had died from a tracker jacker nest, so the Queen wouldn't suspect him.  
He went home quite delighted, thinking he had gotten rid of all of his competition and developed a new mutt to use as a weapon if the hope grew too strong in his kingdom.

However, the boys had been holding wooden swords and the wood helped to counteract the magic, to mitigate it. Though they could not escape becoming mutts, their noble hearts swayed the magic to turn them into wild swans whose sound only caused a pang of longing and loneliness in the heart, not death as the King had intended.

Annie had been swimming in a pond on the estate entrance and had heard her brothers racing. She had been about to get out and join them and when she heard Haymitch address someone rudely. She immediately hid herself in the water and listened to her brother's cries of pain. She jumped up to go and help them but only found a rose amongst several white feathers on the ground.

Before she could do more than look around, three normal but virulent tracker jackers stung her.

The poor girl went into hysterics as her world went shiny and she saw visions of strange creatures killing her brothers and then chasing her.  
She kept saying to herself, "It's not real, it's not real" but couldn't believe the truth or reality.

She ran, out of her mind with pain, to the woods until she could go no farther for the pain.

As she collapsed, she saw a forest-hut, but then a wave of blood red roses with shiny thorns rushed at her and she knew no more.


	3. Part 3: The volunteer

_"Fires can't be made with dead embers, nor can enthusiasm be stirred by spiritless men. Enthusiasm in our daily work lightens effort and turns even labor into pleasant tasks." - James A. Baldwin_

 _Hello readers. I enjoyed writing this chapter. The background part of the fairy tale is over and the difficult challenge for our brave and beautiful heroine will begin._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, though I have copied Katniss' braid today._

 _Please read and review, think of it like sponsoring my story in the fanfiction arena._

* * *

Annie awoke to the sound of a cracking fire and the smell of the sea.

"Here dearie, have some tea." An old women held out a cup of herbal tea.

She took the cup tentatively and sipped at it slowly, soothing her raw throat. As she moved her arms, several leaves shifted around, to reveal healing skin.

The old woman, who was the Mags that had given the Queen the lure, smiled so gently that Annie felt herself instinctively trusting the woman.

"I treated your stings and seeped out the poison using these leaves. They only grow in a few locations, mainly where fresh water meets seawater. You wouldn't have made it much longer if I hadn't come home and found you passed out in front of my door. Fortunately for you, I make a habit of collecting these leaves."

"Thank you." Annie said, moved by how much this woman had cared for her, a complete stranger!

Mags smiled and patter her knee. "Now why don't you tell me how a girl like you ended up being stung by tracker jackers and only had an old woman like me for help?"

As Annie looked into her kind old eyes, she spilled out the whole tale about hearing her brothers cries of pain and how she had been stung and seen them dead and how she hoped it wasn't real but she couldn't be sure what was real and what was not anymore.

As she was about to start sobbing again, Mags asked for her help repairing a net.

With her hands busy and her mind focused on counting stitches, she was able to stop her hysterics and remind herself that she was alive and the net and Mags were real and she wasn't in a nightmare anymore.

Mags noticed how the girl had calmed herself. "Listen dearie, it's a hard fact of life but sometimes the bad dreams are real, your brothers are gone. If they weren't stung like you, something happened to make them leave you all alone."

As the Annie's lip trembled, Mags handed her another cup of tea. "Still, the good dreams can be real too. This net is real, you are real and alive and _you_ can try to help save your brothers."

"I can?" Annie questioned, green eyes wide with hope.

"Yes, dearie." Mags smiled. "Even a spark of hope can keep the darkness of fear at bay. And remember, even though pain and death are real, so is love. As long as you keep love in your heart, you will know it is more real than any threat or any danger."

"Do you know where my brothers are?" Annie asked, heart beating rapidly.

"No, I'm sorry dearie." Mags patted her knee. "But you still need time to heal. You've been out for almost three days now."

As Annie tried not to cry, she swallowed hard and continued fixing the net.

Mags sought to distract her and taught her a nice song about a merman and a maid. She also told her tales of King Triton and his love of the sea and how his wife had won him over

Over the next fews days as Annie recovered, she learned how to make hear own thread from flax and how to start a fire and cook some basic stews.

While Annie appreciated learning these skills, she yearned to be with her brothers once more.

* * *

Finally, Mags said Annie had healed enough that she could go. She helped the girl packed a satchel up with some needles, a net, and a few cooking utensils. Though Annie tried to refuse the gifts, Mags wouldn't hear of it.

When they hugged good-bye, Mags whispered in Annie's ear, "I wish I could take this burden from you, child."

Annie shook her head and kissed Mags cheek. "Thank you, but they're my brothers. They have always looked out for me. I must look out for them. This is my path to follow. I need to be brave now."

Annie walked through the woods for a couple of days until she reached the sea at the far wood's edge. She had gotten discouraged and worried she would never find her brothers. Still, something was urging her to wait here.

So, she sat by the water's edge and waited.

Just before sunset, she heard a rustling, and saw six swans come flying in.

They alighted on the ground and as they did, they changed into boys.

Annie jumped up and clapped for joy, for these were her brothers. "Oh I am so glad I found you!"

The brothers were equally delighted to see their precious sister. For a while, they all stood around, laughing with joy and hugging.

"But what has happened to you?" Annie asked once they had calmed down. "I went to find you and only found feathers and a rose before I was stung by tracker jackers."

"The King made us into mutts." Gale spat out bitterly.

Cinna added. "Every day and night, we remain in swan form."

"Only one night a year, can we resume human form." Beetee said sadly.

"Oh," Annie gasped and clutched Rory to her tightly. "Is there nothing that can be done?"

"Well-" Beetee started.

"No!" Gale cut him off. "It's too difficult."

"What is it?" Annie begged. "Please tell me."

She looked around but none of them would meet her eyes.

She rolled her shoulders back and marched over to Haymitch.

"Haymitch, as a Princess and your sister, I order you to tell me how you can be saved."

Haymitch went to refuse but saw the fire in her eyes. He looked around at his brothers, each one of them and when he got to Rory, he sighed and nodded at Beetee.

"When we were transformed into swans, we were in a lot of pain and uncertain of what was happening. But as we were changing, we gained all of this knowledge we never had before...instincts if you will."

Gale clarified, "We learned how to behave as natural swans, flying, swimming, knowing what to eat, what predators to avoid, the urge to migrate south."

Boggs continued for him, "We also learned that somehow, we know terms of our curse. We can only assume human form once a year, from sunset to sunrise but the rest of the time, we live as swans."

Annie interrupted with a tremble in her voice, "Only one night?"

Rory hugged her. "We chose to spend it with you."

Annie smiled and kissed him on the head and then felt her resolve solidify further. "How can I save you?"

Gale looked at her with a hard look in his eyes. "You'd have to endure the pain and suffering that the King intended for us to wreak on the world and take it upon yourself."

Annie felt her heart rate quicken but she strove to appear confident. "How?"

"You'd have to sew shirts made from stinging nettles from making the thread, spinning and sewing for all six of us." Beetee looked around at his brothers.

"And," Boggs surprised Annie and filled her brothers' hearts with dread as he continued.

"You'd have to complete your task without saying a word or making a sound."

Beette added, "The writing of messages is also forbidden."

Haymitch continued in morose tone. "You aren't allowed to laugh aloud or sing or speak or else, we die as though a knife stabbed our hearts."

Gale scoffed bitterly. "You have to pay for all the voices we'd have silenced with our call. As it is now, our calls only cause loneliness, not death."

Annie felt herself pale, "But..but..but what if I scream or gasp from pain or surprise...I can't stop myself from making a sound...just...how..." She broke off panting and looked around in a panic.

Rory patted her hand and Boggs reached out for her arm. "Dear sister, we can take care of that part for you. If you say an oath and we mix our blood with your blood, it will be as though you were born mute."

"But then you could never speak or laugh or sing again until six years have passed at which time we must be cured or stay forever mutts." Gale stated firmly.

Annie looked away for a moment to hide the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"We'd understand if it's too hard," Gale began, his voice hard and tight. "At any point, if you wanted to speak and tried deliberately, you would lift the muteness and could live a normal life."

"No!" Annie cried out. "No, I will do it. I will do my best to save you."

With that, she grabbed a knife from her bag and made a cut across her hand despite her brothers' gasps and cries of protest.

"I will save you." Her green eyes were as hard as emeralds and blazing with with her love and passion and resolve. She left no room for argument, gave no quarter and her brothers knew when she had that look in her eyes, there was nothing on Earth that could stop her.

They each made shallow cuts on their palms and they mixed their blood with Annie's and smeared it over her lips and throat.

When the blood touched her skin, Annie vowed, "No matter how long it takes or how much pain I suffer, I will never stop until I saved you, until you are human, my brothers, for I love you."

As the last word left her mouth, Annie felt her head spin and her throat tighten and she made to cry out but her breath was suddenly gone. She was trapped in a vortex where she could not see anything but blood red roses turning black and only heard cries of pain, of agony and her throat was burning and her mouth was filled with ash.

Just when she thought she could bear it no longer, it suddenly stopped.

Her throat felt normal now and the taste of ashes was gone.

She looked around at her brothers and touched her throat in question.

They all smiled at her sadly, answering her unspoken question of if the spell worked.

She smiled back at them and moved to hug them when she noticed the darkness lessening.

The sun rose, shining its beautiful light over the scene and as she blinked, her brothers were swans once more.

They honked as they took to the sky and she waved at them, feeling the loneliness of their separation already.

* * *

 _So what do you think of their curse and how Annie has to break it?_

 _I added the writing bit to the original fairy tale curse since I always thought that would be an easy way out of the not talking part, especially since most royalty would know how to read._

 _Anyway, I always enjoy hearing your thoughts so feel free to share to with me below._


	4. Part 4: The Bloody Start

_Hello my dear readers! I do promise you that Finnick will make an appearance soon, as will some other member of the Hunger Games. However this is not the chapter where he appears. That being said, please still read and review if you can._

 _Thank you doraviolet1, tennischica12683 and guest for your reviews. I love the mother and children reunion idea...I may have to change the draft I have right now._

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

Annie set out right to finish her task right away. She wandered through the woods, trying to find a patch of nettles so she could sew the shirts.

After a few days, she heard a bird singing a beautiful song and followed it a little ways. She then found a cave, partially hidden from view right next to a patch of stinging nettles.

It wasn't a huge cave, but it was snug and free of any other living creature.

With a place to stay for now, Annie began to try to break the mutt curse.

First of all, she made a loom out of branches, using tree sap and braid reeds to tie the pieces together.

Then, she began the hard task of making the nettles into cloth.

She had to pull the nettles out, and her bare hands were stung the moment she grabbed the plant.

She pulled back with a soundless gasp of pain and fright. One touch and her hands already throbbed.

Annie looked at her hands and then up at the sky. She imagined her brothers flying somewhere among the clouds, counting on her to save them.

She closed her eyes, and placed a hand on her heart, gathering her strength.

When she opened her eyes, the fear was gone, and determination took its place.

She then began pulling bunches of nettles despite the pain that screamed out at her, for all her voice was silent, her nerves would have shattered glass with their cries. Soon, her hands started to bleed, being unused to so much hard work and from the sharp nettles.

When she had gather a big enough pile (she guessed), she started stomping on them, to separate the stem and pith from the fibers.

Her feet felt like a thousand needles pierced them with every step she took.

As she continuing to stomp, the feeling of needles changed to nails and then to spears.  
Soon, her ankles began to bleed from the numerous scratches.

But Annie gritted her teeth and clenched her hands, reopening her scabs. She could not let her brothers down, for they would never let her down.

She kept at this process for many hours until she could bear it no longer. She went to the ocean and while the salt stung her cuts at first, it also eased her pain with the coolness of the water and softened the irritated skin.

Once the ocean had soothed her hands and feet, she made a supper of soup over a fire, thankful that Mags had given her a pot before she set out on her journey.

She went to sleep on her bed of leaves, exhausted from the day and her pain.

She repeated this process for many days, each day more painful than one before, since her skin grew more sensitive without the time to heal.

In time, Annie's memories of being a princess were slowly fading away until she felt she had lived her entire life alone, by the ocean.

However, Annie thought she had _finally_ collected enough nettle fibers to get started making the cloth for the shirts.

She used a distaff Mags had given her (long vertical pole to hang the fibers on) to spin and twist the fibers into a yarn that she wrapped around a bobbin.

This process took several days to complete and her sleep was filled with nightmares of the King and what she had seen under the influence of the venom from the tracker jackers.

When she awoke, gasping in fright, she still made no sound.

Annie would walk down to the ocean from her cave and let the waves soothe her until she felt she could go back to sleep.

Some nights, she'd stay by the ocean until the sun rose.

She started using her loom to weave the nettle yarn into a sheet of fabric. It was very difficult at first, as Annie had never woven anything before.

Her first attempts were clumsy and the cloth fell apart. She was so discouraged that she cried for an hour the first time until she heard some seagulls calling out to each other.

Upon hearing their bird calls, she sat upright and dried her eyes.

"I can do this, I have to to do this, for my brothers" Annie thought.

She slowly improved and soon she created enough cloth the piece together the first shirt.

* * *

Before she had fully finished one shirt, one year had passed. Though Annie knew that building the loom and the other components and figuring out how to turn the nettle into thread would take a long time, she was a bit discouraged to only have the cloth ready.

However, she smiled for the first time in months because her brothers came to see her once more, for their one night when they could be human again.

It was a quiet meeting, but full of encouragement from her brothers. Poor Rory was almost in tears at seeing the scars on her palms and feet.

Though he tried to hide it, Gale was upset that she hadn't yet finished one shirt. His eyes betrayed his fear and anger that he would never be free.

Beetee, however, calmly reassured her that it would go more quickly now that she knew how to carry out the entire process.

Still, Annie vowed to do better as she hugged each one of them.

Just before the sun rose, Haymitch gave her a recorder.

"I know you used to love to sing, and now you can't anymore on account of us being cursed and all." Haymitch shuffled his feet and cleared his throat.

"This will let you make music when you feel like it."

Annie kissed his cheek and smiled at him before he flew off with the rest of her brothers.

* * *

 _I thought I would put in how hard it was to make the shirts since in the original tale, I always wondering why it took such a long time. But if you consider her making the shirts entirely from scratch, it does seem more likely that it would take a long time...but I digress._


	5. Chapter 5: The Brothers and Sisters

_Hello everyone!_

 _I am apologizing in advance but I have a midterm on Monday, and a huge homework due Friday so, the next update will be at least one week away from today.  
This chapter does contain some more HG characters, so pay attention. _

_That being said, I can promise that Finnick will be in the next update so stay tuned!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games because if I did, I would own Katniss's interview dress._

 _Please read and review, inspire me for my rough, stressful week ahead._

* * *

When she could no longer see them flying in the sky, she immediately set to work on finishing the first shirt.

Each time she touched the stinging nettles, she was in still in silent agony. The pain never lessened, no matter how long she had been at it. She did have callouses start to develop so it took much longer for her to bleed but they did nothing to shield her from the sting.

Still, Annie persisted through the pain, the bad weather days, and her hunger when she had trouble catching fish or finding roots and berries to eat.

It was a hard year, harder than the first year since she knew she was far from done.

Somedays, to give her feet and hands a rest from the nettles, she composed a few little songs on her recorder.

Sometimes they were happy, like when she thought of the sea or of how she and heard brothers used to play.

Other days they were sad, and expressed her loneliness and despair.

And still other days, the tune was neither sad nor happy but resolved to carry on in hopes of a better day.

Annie was also forced to wander farther now to find more nettles while she waited for the closer patches to grow. She had to go about two days walk from her cave.

One time, she decide she could get the nettle fibers before returning to her cave and that trip was when she saw the sisters.

While she was stomping on the nettles, she heard a young girl's giggles. The sound was so foreign to her now, that she stopped out of curiosity as to what it could be.

Annie crept out from her spot to the edge of the woods and peered out.

She saw two girls playing in the surf. The younger one whose giggles she heard had pale blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pale blue dress just a mite too short and her feet were bare but her smile was bright and her moves were carefree.

She looked a bit like a porcelain doll, Annie though wistfully, fingering her clumsy braid and eyeing the scratches on her forearms and hands.

The second girl was closer to Annie's age, probably younger by a year or so. She had piercing grey eyes and rich brown hair woven into a side braid. She had a bow and quiver on her back. She wore a forrest green dress and brown vest. Her feet were bare as well. Both girls were very thin, not starving but thin.

She didn't look as though she smiled a lot, but Annie saw her face light up at the younger girl's joy and splashing.

Suddenly, Annie just knew that they were sisters and all each other had in the world. Something in the older girl's eyes and how she watched the younger girl told Annie that they had a hard life but the older sister strove to save her baby sister from it all. Annie had seen the same look in her brothers eyes when their mother married Snow.

Annie felt her throat tighten as the two girls whirled around and then collapsed while holding hands. She remembered when she and her brothers used to play together and before she was hidden away, she had friends too.

How she wished she could join them!

But she knew she had to stay with her task, and she couldn't afford delays or even explain to them why she had to stay, without words.

Then, she heard the older girl singing a song about a valley. Her voice was beautiful, so pure and strong.

Annie continued to watch and listen in silent envy until she shifted her legs and a tree branch cracked.

Immediately, the older girl had her bow strung and was looking around.

Annie kept her head down and held her breath.

The younger girl looked worried as well.

Suddenly, a bird flew out of the woods, cawing loudly.

The older girl relaxed her bow, though not her eyes.

"It's alright Prim, I think we're alone."

As the young girl nodded, reassured, the older girl continued. "Still, we'd best keep moving, out of King Snow's kingdom to somewhere safe."

"Yes, Katniss." The young girl said as they headed away from where Annie knew her home to be and off towards one of the boarding kingdoms.

Annie cried herself to sleep that night, in sheer loneliness and longing to be with her brothers. When she did finally fall sleep, the King plagued her dreams with his blood red roses.

The next morning she got up, having hardly slept with red rimmed eyes and shaking hands.  
But Annie's heart was strong, she was more determined than ever to save her brothers and pulled and stomped with renewed vigor despite the never ending pain.

One day she and her brothers would be together, just like those sisters. Annie vowed. They would have fun and play in the surf.

She even composed a tune for the sisters, based on the song she heard.

By the time the second year rolled around, she had finished two shirt entirely and had already started making the yarn for a third shirt.

Her brothers came to see her once more and filled her head with tales of their travels to other kingdoms and what they saw and overheard.

They told her of a baker's boy who loved to paint in the woods and who gave them scraps of bread despite his cruel mother beating him.

They observed him until he left to join the Royal Navy, to escape his mother and earn a living for a family someday.

Her brothers then talked of how they tried to see mother but how they couldn't get to close the castle without being shot at, no doubt to the king's influence Gale muttered darkly.

Annie played them a few of her songs and Rory especially loved them.

She tried to tell them about the sisters by miming.

She was able to convey most of the story to them, thanks to Cinna, Beetee and Bogs understanding what she was trying to say.

Gale and Haymitch were hopeless though, it made her smile and giggle on the inside.

Before they all left, Cinna handed her green beaded headband for her hair.

"I saw it fall off a table at a market and thought of you." Cinna said quietly. "I am still betting on you to beat the curse."

Annie kissed his cheek and put it in her hair at once. She stayed to watch her brothers like she always did, sad but full of purpose too, renewing her vow to save them.

* * *

 _Just as a little teaser, Peeta, Katniss and Prim will be back again in the later chapters. Any guesses as to how Annie will meet them?_


	6. Chapter 6: The First Meeting

_So, it turns out that procrastination came upon me and I decided to take a study break and post this chapter._

 _At last, Finnick enters our tale._

 _Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

The third year of her efforts seemed to go along as the other two had except for a strange occurrence.

While she was stomping on the nettles, she heard horse's hooves on the sand.

Annie thought her feet were ready for a break anyways and so went to see who was on the beach.

She felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw him, the most handsome man she had ever seen riding, on palomino horse.

He had bronze hair that shimmered in the sunshine and was quite tanned.

He startled her by jumping off his horse and running, throwing his jacket and shirt aside.

Now she could see his muscular form and felt her cheeks blush as she stared at his perfection.

He stopped only briefly to take of his boots before he ran into the surf and dove under the waves.

He stayed under for so long, Annie was worried he had drowned.

Just as she was about to leave the woods and go check on him, his head popped out and she felt her heart quicken at the look of contentment.

The madness that had possessed him seemed gone now that he was in the waves, floating.

She could relate to that, she knew the feeling of wanting to run far away from your problems and she had lately found the ocean to be a great comfort to her.

She continued to watch him, and thus saw the sorrow overcome him when he sat on the beach. He also seemed nervous as well.

He kept fidgeting at every sound and frequently his hands went to look at his sword in his pile of clothes.

Annie wondered about him, why was he so on edge? What was he running from?

She was so deep in her thoughts, that she missed the arrival of two other men, though one of them seemed to be more boy than man.

"Finnick", the taller one called out, "You can't leave us behind like that, it isn't safe."

"I think I can take care of myself, John." the bronze haired man, Finnick she guessed, answered.

"After all, I am the youngest admiral ever and the hero of many battles at sea." He winked but she could see the hidden sorrow.

"Winning battles doesn't mean you can leave behind your guards, or me at least." John said with a glance at the boy.

"I don't know why you let him come along." He sneered. "In his... _condition_ "

The boy remained silent as he started to walk to Finnick. His steps were unsteady but he persisted.

Annie noticed he had a pronounced limp and then saw that one of his legs was wooden from the knee down.

The boy asked "Do you feel better now, out here?" as he gestured to the ocean.

Finnick sighed heavily. "I thought I would...but I can still see the blood painting my hands red, hear the death cries and smell the cannon smoke." His face was filled with pain and guilt.

He suddenly stood up and whirled around. "I can't get my hands to stop shaking at times, Peeta look!"

The boy, Peeta, obediently looked at his hands. Then he walked closer to Finnick and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay to be bothered by the battles. I still have nightmares too."

"Yes but you lost your leg, you have reason. I was fine, am fine...I just..." Finnick trailed off.

"My scars are easy to see, yes." Peeta acknowledged. "But that doesn't mean yours aren't there too."

John sniffed but walked over to join them. "You had survived many battles, Finnick. That's nothing to scoff at."

Finnick nodded. "I know and I am glad to do my part, I just wish that I could find some way to be calm at home too, to find a way to keep the ocean with me, for it's only in the water that I finally find peace from my thoughts."

"I paint mostly to help with my nightmares." Peeta offered. "It gives my hands and mind something to do to bleed off the poison."

"I'm no good at painting." Finnick said while John snorted and added "Unless it's the town." with a wicked smirk.

They sat around for a bit and then John grabbed his axe and went toward Annie.

She scurried back as far as she could while staying low, worried she had been seen.

Soon, John started chopping down a tree, she realized to get firewood, once he left the woods with the logs.

Annie creep away from her hiding place to watch the group once more.

One by one, they seemed to fall asleep, mesmerized by the flames and the sound of the waves.

Annie waited for a while longer before leaving the woods to creep closer.

Up close, Finnick was even more handsome than she realized. But his sleep seemed troubled and she saw his hands start to shake.

She wondered what she could do to help him, for her heart had been touched by his story and the pain he suffered from.

Annie walked back to her cave, determined to find some way to help Finnick.

She then remembered how making the net with Mags had soothed her after the tracker jacker hallucinations when she saw her loom.

She wondered how she could recreate that experience for him. She sat down and thought about it for a few minutes.

Suddenly, her eyes spied a piece of rope she had used to hang the distaff from a tree.

Perhaps it would work...she had to try anyways.

She untied the distaff and freed the rope. Annie tied a basic knot, in hopes he would get the idea.

She crept back to the beach and had another idea of how to convey the idea to him.

As quickly as she could, Annie gather up some pieces of seaweed and used them to create partial knots, leading up the one she made in the rope. While she gathered the seaweed, a wave knocked her over.

She got up, soaked to her skin but she endeavored to finish her task.

She laid out the series of knots besides Finnick and just as she put down the rope, he stirred.

She froze for a moment and his eyes caught sight of her before closing again.

When he next opened them and sat up quickly, Annie was hidden in the woods once more, her heart racing from her run and from his dreamy gaze.

Finnick sat up quickly, as though his brain had just processed what he had seen and he looked all around the beach before finding the seaweed and the ropes.

He paused, trying to figure out what it meant when Peeta woke up.

"What do you think this means?" Finnick asked. "I woke up and this" He gestured to the pile, "was lying here."

Peeta moved closer and took a look. "It looks like a progression. See how it starts here completely untied and it ends here with the full knot?"

"Yes." Finnick nodded and then his eyes light up. "I think I have it, it's something for my hands to do, tie knots!"

Peeta's grin matched his, "That's a great idea."

John woke up then. "What are you two idiots so happy about?"

"I've found a way to treat my...tremors." Finnick answered and held up the knotted rope.

"Hmm, guess it'll do." But John's eyes had brightened at the grin on Finnick's face.

"How did you think of it?"

"I didn't, I just woke up and it was here." Finnick hesitated. "I think I saw a... mermaid...but when I opened my eyes again, she was gone."

"A mermaid?" John scoffed. "Yeah right, think the sun touched you in the head today."

Peeta simply smiled at Finnick. "Perhaps she was, Finnick."

They left soon after that. Annie felt the loss of his presence acutely but was glad to know he liked her idea to help him.

* * *

 _I wanted to embellish their interactions more than the original tale. So, I added a pseudo meeting. I thought Finnick would suffer from PTSD, similar to all the victors and made his arena naval battles instead._


	7. Part 7: A Gift and Another Meeting

_Greetings to you, readers of my humble story._

 _This is a very short chapter but it does have more Finnick and Peeta in it so I hope it can suffice until I have more time to write._

 _What did you think of the first Finnick sighting? Let me know so I can do a better job of capturing the characters._

 _Also, John is a genderbent Hunger Games character, guess who in the reviews below._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games characters, only what they do in the Six Swans tale._

* * *

Annie continued to work on the shirts. When the time came for her brothers to see her once more, she was puzzled as it passed and they didn't come.

She worried that something had happened to them. Did King Snow find them? Did a hunter shoot them down? Were they lost? Were they injured?

Annie worried all day as she worked on the yarn for a fourth shirt.

Just when Annie tried to lay down for some rest, she heard some swans calling out.

Immediately, she jumped up and ran down to the beach where she saw six swans flying about.

When they saw her, they landed on the beach quickly.

Annie held out hands in silent question of why they did not adopt their human form.

In response, one of them placed a belt down on the ground and fluttered around it.

Annie walked over curiously and gasped when she saw their likeness.

The belt had six broaches woven in a leather band, with strips of brown and dark green leather in a braid. Each one was a portrait of her brothers, from Haymitch to Rory.

The artist was quite skilled, he conveyed their love and protection and rendered a perfect likeness.

She held the belt close to her face and kissed it.

She then smiled at her brothers before tying on the belt.

Now she knew where they had gone, they had gone to the baker boy most likely and blessed her with a gift to sustain her through the tough times.

She ran and gathered her work. She showed them the three complete shirts and the yarn for the fourth one.

They flew around her and made swan calls again before flying off into the distance.

Annie realized as they left, she never got to tell them about Peeta or Finnick.

* * *

Her fourth year started like the others before it. She was working making cloth from yarn for the fourth shirt when she heard hoof beats.

Hoping it would be Finnick again, Annie ran to the edge of the woods to see.

It was him! Her face split into a wide grin.

She saw Finnick and Peeta riding on the beach again. Both of their faces troubled, as though they were suffering from being under pressure or from loneliness.

She watched silently from the edge of the woods as they entered the ocean.

Annie figured out that Finnick was teaching Peeta how to swim when Peeta took off his wooden leg and Finnick helped him hobble to the ocean.

She giggled internally as she saw them splash and dunk each other and smiled when she saw Peeta able to hold his own, swimming through the waves.

She noticed how Finnick didn't carry Peeta back to shore but instead acted as though he helped all his friends walk on one leg when they returned to shore. His behavior was so natural and friendly, that Annie knew his friends were a fortunate group.

They built a fire and relaxed around it. Finnick was tying knots and Peeta was drawing in the sand.

Soon, guilt seemed to enter Finnick's eyes and pain, Peeta's.

Annie then started to play some of her songs on her recorder. She knew it was risky, but she wanted to help them fully unwind, to keep the pain and guilt off their faces as long as she could. Her heart gave her no choice but to try to soothe them.

Annie made sure her song was barely audible at first, to make them think it was just the ocean and wind.

As she saw their eyes dropping, she played one of her lullabies a little louder.

Soon, both of them slumped down on the sand around the fire, fast asleep, worn out from the day, from the hardships of life, and lulled to sleep by the soft sounds.

Annie continued to play softly as she left the woods.

When she reached them, she held her breath and stopped playing but they did not stir.

Annie giggled inside. She had a wonderful idea and soon got to work.

Whenever they stirred, she stopped and played a soft song and they went back to sleep.

When Annie finished, she crept back to the woods, being sure to smooth out her tracks with a branch like she always did so, Snow could never find her.

She then played one of her happier songs a bit louder.

At one of the last high notes, Finnick awoke suddenly.

He sat up and looked around and paused when he saw her creation.

"Peeta, look at this!" He cried.

"What is it?" Peeta asked, sleepily until he saw it and his eyes popped open. "Oh"

For Annie had created a beautiful sandcastle, complete with a moat and towers. She decorated it with shells and feathers and broken bits of sea glass.

It was quite lovely and Peeta admired the artistry of it all.

Finnick laughed out loud when he saw her seaweed turtles surrounding it.

"Who could have made this?" Peeta wondered.

"I don't know...but clearly they meant us no harm, as they didn't wake us or take any of our things."

"Perhaps it was your mermaid friend." Peeta smiled.

Finnick winked. "Yes, perhaps it was she, for only a magical being could be so playful and sneaky."

Annie smiled when she saw the joy her creation had brought to his face.

She soon finished the fourth shirt, motivated her desire to see the same joy on her brothers' faces.

Whenever she felt the pain from the nettles, she thought of Finnick and his pain and guilt from battle and knew her pain was only physical, so she could endure it.

When the pain threatened to overwhelm her, she would play the songs she played for Finnick or walk along the beach in the tide and collect shells.

* * *

Next chapter, she and Finnick meet for real! Stay tuned!


	8. Part 8: The Third Meeting

_Salutations to my readers on this fine day. Here is one of my favorite chapters._

 _I would tell you why but to steal a phrase from River Song "Spoilers."_

 _So go on, be bold and read at your own risk._

 _Disclaimer: The odds of me owning Hunger Games are about as good as my odds of walking up one day with superpowers (would be so cool but won't happen)._

 _Review if you me to improve as a writer! Or if you really liked it 3_

* * *

"It was a bright and sunny day, a perfect day" thought Annie.

She couldn't remember the last day where the sunshine was this bright with a such a gentle sea breeze blowing the scent of the ocean.

Annie had been working very hard on making the yarn for the fifth shirt.

The pain from the nettles was worse this time, as if the curse sensed she was getting close to finishing and was determined to goad her along the way.

It could also be because Annie had fallen ill with a fever and tried to work through her illness earlier that month.

She finally had to take a break and that delayed her. It was about the end of the fourth year, only a few weeks to go, and she had hoped to be on the cloth stage for the fifth shirt.

Instead she had just finished making the yarn.

Still, Annie felt the sea calling to her and she couldn't resist its siren call.

She decided she would go swimming.  
She started a fire on the beach to dry her clothes when she was done washing them and to cook her dinner later on.

She then stripped down to her shift and washed her outer dress and petticoat and put them to dry in the sun.

She left her recorder and headband on the beach and ran into the surf, with a wide smile on her face.

Annie couldn't remember the last time she felt this at peace or this carefree.

She dove and splashed and thoroughly enjoyed herself, giggling on the inside.

She was so content and happy that she failed to notice another person on the beach.

* * *

Finnick had gone for a ride to the beach alone that day. He was frustrated with his aunt's demands for him to behave more like a king and yet she never let him take charge of anything.

Now, she seemed trying to get him married off, to curb his wild, philandering ways.

Finnick grimaced. He did get around a bit in his younger days, he couldn't deny that.

After he became a Navy hero, the girls of the kingdom flocked to him and...well...he was a red blooded male trying to escape the nightmares of battle and reluctant to be alone with his guilt and pain.

Still, he had never mistreated any of the girls. There were some broken hearts to be sure but Finnick only flirted, he was never serious with any of them.

None of the girls he had been with could handle meeting the _real_ him, the _damaged_ him, he thought sadly.

Finnick didn't fancy marriage to a total stranger, regardless of how much gold or land or soldiers she brought his kingdom.

He wanted someone he could trust, someone who was innocent of the manipulative ways of the courts, someone kind and willing to stand by his side.  
However, his aunt seemed incapable of finding such a women and seemed to be inwardly rejoicing when he rejected another suitor. though she appeared stern on the outside.

But Finnick wasn't a good leader because of his devastating good looks.  
He was a good leader, with loyal followers because he could read his men's behavior to know when to push and when to order and when to be a friend and when to be a king.

He had taken off riding, without giving John or Peeta time to join him for John was off hunting and Peeta was busy caring for the other horses in the stable.

He arrived at the beach, anxious to find some measure of peace in his life, when he heard splashing. He tied up his horse to a tree on the edge of the woods, where the beach started.

Finnick looked to the sea and saw a girl swimming. He was surprised, he had never met a girl that could actually swim as well as this one was nor one who was so daring as to swim alone.

He got closer, mesmerized by the sheer joy he saw on her face and by how much fun she seemed to be having, even though she was by herself.

She seemed to be unaware of him and he averted his eyes when she was about to emerge from the surf.

Still, as he turned, he cracked a branch that had blown on to the beach from the wooded edge.

Immediately, Annie's head snapped up at the foreign sound and her eyes filled with fear. She went back into the water.

Finnick recognized the signs of a deer about to bolt.

"Wait!" He called out. "I mean you no harm. Please don't leave because of me."

Annie calmed down, but only a little. Here was that handsome man again and alone and now she could at last see his eyes, his mesmerizing green eyes.

"I will turn around while you get out of the water." With that Finnick turned around, holding his breath with hope that she wouldn't disappear.

Annie waited a moment to be sure he was facing the other direction before she got out.

She quickly put on her clothes and was tying her belt on over her dress when Finnick turned around and started walking towards her.

He noticed her eyes were still wide, but now with more curiosity than fear.

"Hello" he called out. "My name is Finnick." He knelt and kissed her hand.

Annie was so surprised that she pulled back her hand and felt herself blushing madly.

"I did not mean to look at you...in a state of undress." Finnick apologized, feeling his usual suave and confident manner abandon him.

"Will you please tell me your name?"

Annie longed to answer him and even opened her mouth before she remember she could not speak.

She closed it and looked a bit worried as she wondered how to answer him.

"Wait a moment." Finnick then ran back to his saddle and pulled out some sugar cubes.

"Would you like one of these?" He offered.

Annie shyly took one and popped it in her mouth. Finnick followed suite and smiled broadly at her.

She smiled back, for his grin was like sunshine, so bright and warm.

"Now may I know your name?" Finnick pleaded. When Annie remained silent, he started to look a bit panicked.

"I did not mean to disturb you, I only-"

Annie cut him off with a shake of her head. She pointed to her throat and shook her head.

"You're can't speak? You're mute?" Finnick asked.

Annie nodded.

"Not mad?"

Annie smiled at how nervous he looked and shook her head again.

Just then, his horse snorted and Annie turned around to see him.

When Finnick saw the smile on her face and her wide eyes, he asked. "Would you like to ride him?"

Annie pretended to think about it, and then grabbed another sugar cube from his hand and darted away.

Finnick then chased her and the two of them had fun for a few minutes in a game of tag.

Finnick finally caught her and said, "We will let a flower decide."

He picked a wild flower from the wooded edge and began to pull off petals. "She will come...she won't come...she will come...she won't come..." Finnick tore off a bunch till one was left.

"She will come." He said with a wink.

Annie smiled and they walked over to his horse.

Annie gave him the sugar cube in her hand and then Finnick lifted her up.

As they rode, Annie couldn't keep a smile off her face. It was all so exciting.

Meanwhile, Finnick was pleased and at peace. It had been a while since someone played around with him and didn't expect him to be so serious or in charge or mad with lust after a battle.

It felt good, just to relax around this girl.

They rode into the courtyard of a castle, unaware of the strange looks they were getting from most of the staff.

Peeta saw him arrive. "So, I see you went mermaid hunting." He teased as Finnick lifted Annie off his horse.

"Please give him some extra apples today." Finnick said as Peeta took his horse. Peeta nodded and smiled at Annie who smiled back.

"The Queen wants to see you." John called out. "Now."

Annie looked around in surprise, she hadn't realized he was so important, that he was a noble high enough to have an audience with the Queen herself.

Finnick sought to reassure her. "It will be fine." He escorted her inside the castle, smiling all the while at her wide eyed amazement.

"Rue, Ruby," He called out to the castle servants. "Can you please take care of her while I meet with the Queen?"

Annie saw a smiling dark skinned young girl and a smirking red head come forward at his call.

"Could you please make sure my guest is comfortable?" Finnick asked.

Rue smiled and nodded while Ruby looked her up and down and then raised an eyebrow at Finnick.

Annie however turned to Finnick with a bit of trepidation on her face. She had never been here before, and she only knew him and Peeta.

"It will be alright, I will come after I've seen the Queen." Finnick kissed her hand and then watched as Rue and Ruby escorted her upstairs.

* * *

 _So what did you think of their meeting?_


	9. Part 9: The Prince!

_"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." Sirius Black, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

 _Disclaimer: The odds of me owning Hunger Games are about as good as my odds of walking up one day with superpowers (would be so cool but won't happen)._

 _Review if you me to improve as a writer! Or if you really liked it 3_

* * *

Finnick walked to the Queen's study and as soon as he entered the room, an elegant, low voice demanded, "Who is she?"

The Queen was elegantly dressed, in black gown with gold trim and rich furs around her arms. She had an elaborate crown atop her pale yellow hair.

Her face did not match her clothes for she had a hard glint to her eyes and an ugly twist to her thin lips.

"Now Aunt Coin," Finnick began holding his hands out placatingly.

"Don't you 'Now aunt' me!" She scolded. "Who is the girl you rode in with?"

Finnick sighed. "She is a mute, I found her on the beach all alone."

"How sad." The queen nodded and fluttered her hand. "Send her away."

"Aunt Coin!" Finnick was indignant, "How can you say such a thing?"

"Have you forgotten your duty, as prince and future king?" The Queen's skirts swirled around as she moved to her chair.  
"You must marry for the good of the kingdom, _for advantage_ , for once you marry, you become king and rule in my place."

"A king's heart is not his to give away." Finnick stated reluctantly the idea that had been drilled into him since he turned fourteen.

"No, my dear boy. You must use your brain, _not_ your manhood to find a girl of noble bearing with wealth." The Queen patted his hand as he knelt down beside her.

Finnick sighed as the Queen continued. "Even though you won those naval battles, the risk for war will never be gone. You must marry for the good of the kingdom."

"What was the point of the battles then, all of the lives lost, if not to bring about peace?" Finnick asked, anguish barely masked.

"Why my dear boy, if our kingdom wants to expand and become a true player in the games, we need to conquer the twelve surrounding kingdoms eventually. The soldiers know what they fight for after all, and it's for the greater good."

Finnick looked away in disgust. He didn't not agree with the Queen's ambitions and had long suspected her of wanting to keep the throne for as long as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile, Annie was having a wonderful time with Rue. She had been bathed with perfumed soaps for the first time since Snow had married her mother and had her hair styled in a fancy bun.

Right now, Ruby and Rue were helping her pick a new dress to wear.

"Oh, miss, this would be lovely on you, don't you think?" Rue asked her with a smile.

Annie nodded as she looked at the lovely cream colored gown.

"Or perhaps this would suit her?" Ruby asked, holding a pink gown.

Annie fingered her auburn hair and looked at Rue for help.

Rue nodded. "Oh no, this one, now this one will be perfect." She held out an sea green and light blue pin striped dress and started helping Annie into it.

Ruby's eyes narrowed but she plastered on a fake smile. "Yes, perfect for one of _his_ girls. You can't say that Finnick doesn't have an eye for...beauty... or trouble _unfastening_ gowns"

"Ruby" Rue hissed. "That is no way to talk about his-"

"I meant nothing by it, just ensuring that the girl knows what she is getting into." Ruby said airily, helping Annie into the gown.

Though Ruby stuck Annie with pins several times, Annie made not a sound. She wondered what Ruby meant about one of his girls.

Just as Rue was tying a ribbon in her hair, Finnick came in.

Rue bobbed a curtsey, "Oh, your highness, doesn't she look-"

"Adorable" Finnick breathed out with a big smile on his face.

Annie, however, panicked a bit internally. He was a prince? She had thought he was part of the nobility, but a prince?

It had been so long since she had been around any royalty that wasn't family that she felt awkward and undeserving.

She started to curtsey when Finnick stopped her with a hand on her arm. He placed a finger under her chin and pulled up her face.

"Positively adorable". Then he got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and picked her up and twirled her around.

Annie smiled and her chest shook with silent giggles.

She and Finnick walked around the castle, while he told her about his life till then they ended up in his study.

Annie sensed Finnick's frustration and sadness as he began to speak.

"Ever since I turned fourteen, my life has been nothing but lessons and training for battle and spending time in court, learning the ways of a king. I have had very little time to call my own. Then, the wars came and I had to lead several men to their deaths, all for a peace that seems all too precarious now."

He whirled around in agitation while Annie looked on sympathetically.

"I lead those men because they _trusted_ me, I thought I was protecting the kingdom. Now my aunt wants to expand beyond our borders. She wants a big kingdom so, no one will ever question her right to rule while I was at war, and it seems she wishes I were still at war. There is no peace to be found at court either, with all of the intrigues and secrets." Finnick said bitterly, shaking his head.

"I have not had time to myself, to just relax or play music in a while." He sighed.

Annie looked around the room, and found a lute covered in dust. She blew it off and held it out to him, trying to convey that he could play music now.

Finnick looked up and smiled. He took the lute and started to play a little ditty.

Annie smiled and looked around the room. She found a drum and started to play a beat to accompany him.

Finnick looked at her in astonishment and then happiness as he started to sing.

The most recent song on his mind had to do with mermaids. He had heard it in one of the ports their ships had stopped in to resupply during the naval battles...it might have been Tortuga...but that night was a bit of a blur, Finnick grinned internally.  
Still he remembered the song and thought he could play it for Annie now.

 _Jolly Sailor Bold_

 _"Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,_  
 _Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_  
 _Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_  
 _Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._

 _His hair hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as soles,_  
 _My happiness attend him wherever he goes,_  
 _From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan,_  
 _All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._

 _My father is a merchant — the truth I will now tell,_  
 _And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,_  
 _His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold,_  
 _And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold._

Finnick winked at Annie who blushed.

 _A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold,_  
 _True love has grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold:_  
 _Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_  
 _To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

 _My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_  
 _And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,_  
 _Where many a pretty blooming girl we did behold,_  
 _Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

 _My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_  
 _And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_  
 _Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_  
 _Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

 _While up aloft, in storm, from me his absence mourn,_  
 _And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._  
 _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_  
 _There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

Annie clapped at the end of the song. She was practically shivering at Finnick's smooth voice.

Finnick stepped closer to Annie, feeling Cupid's spell himself and just when she thought her heart would explode, a servant cleared his throat.

"Begging you pardon, your highness." He said with no emotion. "You are needed to meet with the captain of the guard."

Finnick sighed. "The breaks are never long." He looked at Annie. "Will you be alright while I take care of this matter?"

Annie nodded and some of the tension left Finnick's face.

"Will you take her to the stables? She can meet Peeta and some of the horses." Annie smiled at this idea.

Finnick patted her hand and then left.

* * *

Ruby approached the castle priest, Heavensbee.

"Father, she truly is dumb, I poked her with a pin and she made nary a sound."

"I see. I must inform the queen of this." Heavensbee nodded to Ruby and she bowed her head.

"You must keep an eye on her. Who knows why he brought her here?"

Ruby scoffed. "She's a woman, your Holiness, and Prince Finnick is not known for his vows of chastity, if I may be so bold."

"You may only be so bold when you are with me, my dear." Heavensbee preached and patted her on the head. "Though you are my eyes and ears, it is a battlefield out there and you would do well to use the wily nature of yours to protect my interests and I will protect yours." His hands slid down to her shoulders and his thumbs drifted toward her chest.

"Still, he seems to be treating her differently than the others, bringing her in the middle of the day, sober, and she doesn't look like the others." Ruby said, stepping closer. Heavensbee's attentions weren't desired but she liked how it made her important to him.

She didn't want to be replaceable and he could be her ticket to a place of importance. If she had to put up with fondling, so be it.

Heavensbee continued. "We would do well to spy upon her, for queen, country and the Lord."

Ruby nodded, her lips curling into a sly grin.

She would enjoy seeing this dumb girl gone, then perhaps she could entice the prince to notice her assets and use him to get ahead.

* * *

Now Annie knows how Finnick is. I had fun turning Foxface into Ruby and taking some liberties with her character.

Till next time...where the Queen meets Annie.


	10. Part 10: A Test of Faith

_"Insight is not a lightbulb that goes off inside our heads. It is a flickering candle that can easily be snuffed out."  
_ _\- Malcolm Gladwell, Blink: The Power of Thinking Without Thinking_

 _Disclaimer: I own my plot, a bike and nothing else._

 _Please read and review._

* * *

As Annie and the servant were walking through the castle, the queen swooped upon them like a hawk eying a field mouse. .

"Leave us." She said with, her voice like a whip.

The servant bowed and departed, glad to be out of the Queen's presence when she was in one of her moods.

"Come along, my dear." The queen smiled but no happiness reached her eyes. "I will give you a tour of my- _the_ castle."

Annie nodded as dread sank into her limbs. She knew nothing good would come of this tour but she could think of no way to get out of it politely.

At first, the queen was perfectly polite, showing her drawing rooms and the tapestries and the like.

It was only when they went up to the second floor that Annie got truly nervous. She knew from her old life that most castle tours ended on the first floor or the grounds.

"This is where my dear nephew takes all of his conquests, excuse me, girls." The queen smiled cruelly. "I am sure you will see this room soon enough."

Annie peered into the room and saw only a fireplace, a changing screen, and a very large bed. It took a minute for the meaning to sink in and she gasped silently.

Annie looked back with a horrified look on her face at the queen who nodded at her. "My nephew, I fear, is not the marrying type. He seems to have a...certain fondness for" The queen smirked and raised an eyebrow, "pretty things but soon gets...bored with them."

Annie fought back tears, she couldn't reconcile the queen's words with what she knew of Finnick but then she remember what Ruby had said. She wasn't sure what to believe about Finnick. The man she met on the beach did not match the man they described.

The queen added. "Oh, you didn't know? Poor dear."

The queen put on a look of sympathy but Annie hear how fake her tone was despite how sincere she looked and it made her want to trust her own opinion of Finnick over the Queen's.

Then, a priest appeared carrying a chest and appearing as if his day had been made with his grin.

"Thank you, Father Heavensbee, now open it." He did and Annie was stunned by the sheer wealth she saw in the chest.

"All of this can be yours." The queen said, a seductive lilt to her voice.

Annie stared questioningly, surely she wasn't offering her all of this wealth.

"If you leave now, leave the kingdom, and never return."

Annie shook her head. She wanted no part of the bribe. Now more than ever, she trusted her own feelings, that Finnick was a good man for if he was as they said, she'd be out of the castle soon enough and there'd be no need for a bribe.

Just then, she heard birds calling outside and suddenly remembered her brothers and her work. She had left all of her shirts and yarn back at the beach.  
Her brothers' curse had to be broken.  
She couldn't just leave all of her hard work alone where anything could happen to it and force her to start over.

She immediately ran from the room as the Queen and Heavensbee smirked at each other and then laughed unpleasantly, pleased to have frightened her off.

Annie ran down and managed to find the stables.

Peeta saw her and was concerned. "Miss, are you alright?" He put his hand on her arm to calm her down.

Annie paused and took a deep breath. She had to figure out a way to communicate with Peeta.

She nodded to answer his first question and paused, unsure how to proceed.

Peeta seemed to pick up on her problem. "You need to tell me something?"

Annie nodded eagerly and then mimed walking away.

"It's about why you are leaving?" Peeta guessed.

Annie nodded again. She pointed to her head, shook it and shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, you have a headache?" Peeta guessed. "No, that's not it?"

Peeta was stumped until Annie pretended to look around the stable, lifting things up and putting them back down.

"You...lost something!" Peeta guessed again.

Annie smiled but shook her head again. She gestured for him to continue, he was close to the truth.

"Hmmm," Peeta said. "If you didn't lose something...you...you...you forgot something!" He guessed after remembering her first attempt.

"And you need to go back for it?"

Annie nodded eagerly, at last she had been understood, Peeta was proving to be surprisingly good at guessing what she was trying to say.

She moved her arms in waves and Peeta smiled as he got her message.

"Do you want me to come with you, back to the beach?" Peeta offered.

Annie thought about it, could she risk someone finding out...but she wasn't entirely sure of the way to the beach from here.

She felt like she could trust Peeta with part of it. Putting her hand down on her belt, she decided to take the risk.

She nodded, putting her and her brother's lives in his hands.

"Let me just grab a bag and we can be on our way." Peeta smiled warmly and Annie felt reassured in her trust in him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finnick had finished his meeting and was looked around for Annie without success.

As he was walking about, he bumped into the queen and Heavensbee, coming from the hallway that led to the old throne room below ground level.

"Aunt, have you seen the girl I was with earlier?" Finnick asked, with a bit of confusion in his voice as to why she was so hard to find.

"So ,she has run away? That little tramp." The queen sniffed as if offended.

"Run away?" Finnick asked bewildered as to why she would run away.

"I caught her stealing from me, the royal jewels." The queen sniffed indignantly again.

"What?" Finnick shook his head. "That's not possible."

The queen gestured to the priest. "Heavensbee is my witness."

Heavensbee smiled and nodded. "Oh yes your highness, the girl took an entire chest with her."

Finnick looked at Heavensbee. He had never fully liked the man, there was always something more going on with him, Finnick was sure of it. He was in a chess match with everyone all the time, that man was.

He must go and find the girl himself. Who knows what his aunt had done to scare her off?

Finnick raced on his horse to the beach and came upon Peeta and Annie.

Finnick went to call out her name and realized he had yet to learn it.

He leapt down off his horse and ran to Annie. "Listen, I don't know what you heard or what my mother said but I can assure you that I did not bring you to the castle to...to um...for any nefarious purpose." Finnick stumbled a bit of his wording.

Peeta cleared his throat. "How about I just continue to head back to the castle while you two talk?"

Finnick and Annie both looked grateful at being left alone to resolve this mess.

Peeta started back and was well on his way when he heard a lovely singing voice, echoing off the some rock formations. He decided to stop and investigate...

* * *

The sun kept shining and the waves crashed on the shore while Annie and Finnick stared at each other on the beach.

Finnick looked uncomfortable. "My mother accused you of stealing the royal jewels."

As Annie shook her head, eyes wide with horror, Finnick chuckled. "I know you would never do such a thing".

Annie smiled shyly and looked down.

Finnick walked around a bit. "You know, a lot of good things have happened to me on this beach." He knelt and let sand run throw his hand.

At Annie's curious look, he straightened up and continued. "Yes, I learned a way to manage my tremors after the sea battles-" Finnick paused when he saw a spark in Annie's eyes.

She set down her bag and pulled the rope off the top. She then began to tie a simple knot and handed it to Finnick.

His mouth dropped open in surprise and he kept looking back from her to the rope.

Annie also grabbed some seaweed and made a small sea turtle.

"It was you!" Finnick cried, his voice finally coming back to him. "You left the ropes and made the sandcastle...wow."

Annie blushed and nodded.

Finnick smiled. "Thank you" He reached out his hand to cover hers. "Thank you, so much."

Annie smiled and looked down at their hands.

"Please come back to the castle with me." Finnick said in a low voice, but Annie caught the pleading tone.

He looked so vulnerable as he awaited her answer. Annie tried to think of how she could convey what he meant to her.

She smiled brightly at him and placed her hand over her heart and then pressed it to his heart.

Finnick pressed his hand against her and dazzled her with the happiness in his smile.

"Let's go then, my mermaid." He winked as she blushed and ducked her head while she grabbed her bag.

They rode his horse back to the castle, Annie feeling as though she could fly like her brothers and Finnick wondering how he would handle his aunt. There would be no more mistreatment of the girl, if she was to stay and Finnick hoped she would.

* * *

When Finnick and Annie returned to the castle, he led her back to the room she had changed in earlier, to rest before dinner.

As soon as Finnick was gone, she unpacked her bag and looked at the shirts.  
She smiled at the four complete ones.

However, she only had the yarn for the fifth shirt and still need to weave it into cloth and then sew the pieces together.

Annie frowned as she thought of the sixth shirt, how would she manage to make it here she wondered.

Her worries were put aside when she heard a knock on the door. Rue opened it as Annie hurriedly put everything back in her satchel and put it under her bed.

Rue looked questioningly but Annie just looked back at her.  
Rue shrugged and smiled at her.  
"A certain handsome prince has requested the presence of a beautiful creature to dinner this evening." Rue giggled.  
"I have never seen him like this, milady, so nervous and smitten." She giggled again when she saw Annie's blush.

"Come now, let's find you a very pretty gown to wear and fix your hair up all fancy like. Maybe we can even add some flowers to it."

Annie smiled as Rue pulled her toward the closet.

She was glad Rue thought Finnick loved her too.

* * *

Peeta sat at his easel while Finnick anxiously paced the room.

"What I am thinking?" Finnick groaned. "She's so...so..so, she's way too good for me."

"What are you talking about?" Peeta asked, eyeing his portrait, trying to determine if he captured the braid correctly.

"I am talking about that...that girl is the most adorable, innocent, and lovely creature I have ever seen!" Finnick continued agitatedly, running his hand through his blond hair.

"Where as I...I'm just a _broken_ navy captain...I've been _tainted_ by all the women I've...well...umm-"

"Invited home?" Peeta inserted helpfully with a knowing look.

"Yes, that." Finnick said as he pivoted around in his pacing. "On top of that, I am a prince, heir to the throne. Why would she want that burden on top of everything else?"

He sighed deeply as he sat down at last and put his head in his hands. "Why would she ever want to marry me?"

Peeta put down his paintbrush and forest green paint as he walked over to Finnick.

He sat down and put his arm around him. "Finnick,"

Finnick looked up. Peeta was always careful to use his title or avoid saying his name, out of respect for his position and as a bit of teasing game they had started when Peeta first got injured.

Peeta smiled. "This is a moment for a friend, not a servant or underling or a soldier."

"You don't see yourself clearly. In the war, you did what you had to do to defend your kingdom, to have your men survive, to survive yourself. You saved as many men as could, including me, when I had almost drowned, if you remember."

Peeta continued. "You helped me through my recovery after I lost my leg. I was so grateful to have a friend who didn't treat me like an invalid and now I am living just like a normal man."

"But you helped me too, with my troubles after the war." Finnick argued.

"So what? That just shows we know how to pick our friends." Peeta would not be deterred from convincing Finnick he deserved to be happy.

"You are a great leader, just the right amount of cockiness to mask your caring heart."

Finnick smirked while Peeta chuckled. "You are a good man, and that girl you keep talking about can make great. Besides, if you let her go, you will never find another one like her. She's the one...for you."

"How do you know?" Finnick asked.

"I have eyes, I can see it." Peeta answered with a grin. "But you, you must feel it. Your heart probably knew the moment you heard her sing...I mean saw her that day on the beach."

Finnick smiled as he remembered that day. "She's the one." He sighed in agreement until he realized something.

"What's this about a song,eh?" He elbowed Peeta. "Did you finally meet a girl?"

Peeta blushed and returned to his painting. He starting mixing a shade of grey that Finnick had never seen before.

Finnick held his hands up and backed toward the door. "Alright, since you've been so helpful to me, I will drop it... for once."

He winked. "I've got to get things ready anyway."

* * *

Question for all of my readers: In the original fairy tale, the last brother gets stuck with a wing. Should I repeat this idea or should all the brothers be fully cured?

Let me know!


	11. Part 11: The Future Queen

_Good day to everyone reading this tale._

 _"Fairy tales can come true. You gotta make them happen, it all depends on you." – Tiana, Princess and the Frog_

 _Disclaimer: I own naught but my own plot ideas that won't leave me alone._

* * *

Annie walked out to the terrance, wearing a very pretty dark green dress.

In hair, she wore the emerald green beaded headband her brothers gave her and her hair was curled.

Finnick swallowed as he saw her and stood up to pull out her chair.

"You look...wonderful." He breathed in her ear.

Annie blushed. Finnick himself looked very dashing, she thought, in a gold trimmed green doublet and dark green pants.  
Soft music played in the background as they ate a delicious meal of fresh fruit, a fish course with buttery rolls, and then chocolate truffles which Annie tossed and Finnick caught in his mouth. She missed one and then he fed them to her.

When the meal ended, Finnick stood and offered his hand in an invitation to dance.

As they made their way through a waltz, Finnick smiled down at her.

"I feel as though these past few days have been a dream...or perhaps the rest of my life was a dream and I have only now woken up." He laughed a little while Annie just smiled back.

"I wish I knew your name."  
Annie's face fell as she tried to think of a way to tell him. She was forbidden to write until she had finished her task.

Finnick saw her disappointment and frustration. "Why don't I call you Meri? It's Finnish for the sea and that's where we meet."

Annie smiled, it wasn't her name but it was a lovely name.

They continued to dance for a little while longer until Finnick stopped.

"Meri, my life has changed since you entered it. Even before I knew you, you helped me with the knots to tie when my hands trembled and with having fun at the beach."

Annie blushed and smiled at him again, it was so nice to have found someone to talk too and how told her such sweet things even though she didn't really deserve them.

Finnick continued. "When I thought you had gone, my heart was broken. I didn't know how I would go on living."

As Annie shook her head, he patted her hands. "I know you didn't mean to leave forever but..."

Finnick knelt down on one knee. "Meri, you hold my heart. You are the only one for me. Will you marry me?"

Annie's eyes filled with tears. How she wished she could shout her answer.

Instead, she took his hand that had clasped hers and kissed it before smiling back at him.

Finnick's smile could have replaced the sun at that moment.

He laughed with sheer joy and twirled her around.

Annie couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

* * *

Neither of them noticed Ruby hiding in the corner and observing them.

She had a most unpleasant look about her, like she bit into a lemon.

Ruby had hoped to get rid of Annie, or perhaps have her work as a maid. Instead, she got engaged to the future king!

Then her face turned predatory and she ran off to Father Heavensbee, eager to share what she saw.

* * *

The next morning, Annie and Finnick were walking in the castle courtyard on their way to ride to the beach when the Queen stormed in, her purple skirts billowing all around her.

Heavensbee was close behind the queen and Ruby was further behind him.

"Finnick!" The queen called his attention in a loud voice.

Finnick sighed and turned around.

Annie was worried, however, especially when she saw both Heavensbee and Ruby behind the Queen.

"Yes, aunt?" Finnick asked, crossing his arms.

"Do you intend to marry this-this-this dumb girl?" The queen fought to keep control.

"Yes, I do." Finnick said with a small smile toward Annie.

"But surely you must be joking." The Queen laughed a bit nervously. "Even if you got the girl pregnant out of wedlock, you don't have to marry her. After all, it's not like she can tell anyone it was you. "

Finnick frowned and went to speak but the Queen went on with her vitriol.

"She's...decent looking I suppose...but what kingdom does she unite us with? What gold can she provide? How many soldiers does she bring? There is no need to rush to become king. After all, you are welcome to rule along side me whenever you would like. "

The Queen stopped her speech and drew her hands close, with a challenge in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

Finnick went and put his arms around Annie.

"Her kingdom is her heart, which she has given me. Her gold is her smile, which shines like the sun. Her soldiers are her kind acts."

Annie smiled, for she knew Finnick would not abandon her now. He did tend to be poetic about their love, which she loved in turn.

The Heavensbee's lip curled. "But what kind of lady is she, if that is the word to use regarding her... _virtue_? Does she even have a name?"

Finnick withdrew his arms and walked towards his aunt and Heavensbee. His mouth was set in a firm line and his fists were clenched.

Anger poured off him and everyone looked afraid.

This was the Finnick who won their naval battles.

This was the Finnick who used his trident to save his ship when it had been breached.

This was the Finnick who was the lone survivor of the last battle, the lone victor who emerged from the wreckage covered in salt and blood.

Everyone avoided eye contact and looked for Peeta, who could usually calm Finnick down.  
But Peeta had been painting all night and was later getting to his duties than usual.

However, gasps and whispers emerged from the crowd when Annie went up to Finnick and touched his shoulder.

When he turned his glare on her, she smiled and rubbed his arm and shook her head. She had seen her brother Gale lose his temper, even when it had been justified and knew that no good could come of anger like this, anger such that you could barely speak.

Finnick's look softened just a little and as she continued to stare with a plea in her eyes, he gave a small nod.

When he resumed his walk, his anger was contained, but only just.

"Aunt, Heavensbee, as your future king, I will say this only once. You will _never_ say such things about my future wife _ever again_."

As the Queen lost her confident look and Heavensbee looked nervous, he continued. "We have agreed to call her Meri. She is a lady in _every_ sense of the word." He added a significant look to quell that rumor before it started.

"We are going to be married as soon as possible."

With that, Finnick turned around and he and Annie got on their horses and rode out of the courtyard.

Peeta had just arrived to catch the end of the speech and followed after them, to act as their chaperon.

Secretly, he was hoping to find that girl with the voice again.

* * *

As the days leading up to the wedding passed, Annie felt like she was living two lives.

During the day, she would take "princess" lessons from various tutors. At first, she had forgotten her lessons from her youth.

Slowly, the ideas and mannerisms came back to her and she surprised her tutors with how quickly she picked up skills like curtseying and walking properly and dancing steps.

She only disappointed them by pretending she didn't know how to read, to stay within the bounds of the curse. They had no ideas about how to teach her and the queen discouraged it.  
Finnick was only disappointed since he had hoped that Meri could write what she wanted to say.

They spent what time together they could. Finnick never failed to make Annie smile with his boyish antics and the way he looked at her.

She in turn brought him peace when his nightmares and bad memories threatened to drown hm. She also helped him to have fun and shed some of his burdens.  
She played her recorder and he played his lute or drums and they had fun making up new songs, or simply trying to play over each other.

* * *

However, at night, Annie worked on the fifth shirt. She had eventually finished weaving the cloth and all that remained was to sew the pieces together.

Her pace had slowed since she had to be careful no one heard her and it took her a while to find a place.

She ended up working in the castle mausoleum and carefully snuck back to her room in the morning.

Ruby and Heavensbee remained suspicious of her but had no clue she left her room at night.

* * *

The day of petitions came and Annie deemed ready by her tutors to sit alongside Finnick and the Queen since she was to become the new queen in a month's time.

Annie was glad she had met the royal dressmaker, Lady Effie, who although entirely too talkative for Annie to try to sign with, had an excellent eye for what looked good.

She gave Annie a beautiful wardrobe, full of elegant but simple gowns in all the colors of the sea and a few in the color of spring flowers.

Today, Annie dressed in a pale green dress that had white lace lining the sleeves and the neckline. She wore a small pearl chocker, given to her by Finnick.

Annie watched as the people came forward to ask for alms, or help, or justice.

She saw how Finnick would try to intercede when he thought the Queen was too harsh or too stingy with the royal treasury.  
However, the Queen still had the final say until their marriage and she was holding on to her authority like she was a miser and it a coin of hers.

Annie suddenly spotted people she recognized, it was the two sisters from the woods.

Peeta was standing along the wall and he immediately straightened up and turned pink.

The two girls knelt before the Queen. The eldest looked up with her piercing gray eyes.

"Your majesty, my name is Katniss and this in my younger sister Primrose."

"They were brought in for hunting in the royal woods, your highness." Heavensbee interrupted.

The girl's eyes flashed but she continued. "We ask your forgiveness, I had no other way to feed my sister."

"Be that as it may, you still broke the law and the law must be upheld."

The Queen sniffed and moved her hand to have the girls escorted away.

"No, please! I beg you, spare Primrose, I am the one who broke the law, I'm the one -"

Katniss was cut off by a sharp jerk of her arm by a guard and Annie couldn't take it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peeta standing up but she knew his plea alone wouldn't be even for the nature of the elder sister's "crimes".

She stood up and ran over to the soldiers taking the sisters away. She gestured for the to stop and to her surprise, they did.

Finnick had stood up and had followed her. "What is it Meri?"

Annie gestured to the two girls and put her hands in a prayer.

"You want them to be spared?"

Annie eagerly nodded her head.

Finnick looked again at the girls. "Do you know them?"

Annie just gave a slight smile and shrug.

He turned to Katniss. "Do you know the future queen?"

Katniss hesitated and Peeta stepped forward, glad of a chance to help.

"Your highness," he addressed Finnick. "I believe Annie stayed with them when she was on the beach. After we returned to gather her things, I saw these two girls near the same area."

Annie nodded when Finnick looked at her.

Katniss looked confused and suspicious at his help but took a look at the soldiers behind her and Primrose and nodded.

"We can't let them go back to starvation, now that they can't hunt in the woods." Peeta stated.

"Very true" Finnick turned to Annie. "What do you think, my sweet?"

Annie thought for a moment. She then gestured for Rue to come forward.

When Rue reached them, Annie went to grab Primrose's hand but stopped as Katniss reached out her arm.

Annie smiled very gently at Katniss, asking her to trust her.

Katniss looked and saw the kindness in Annie's eyes and let her arm go.

Annie put Rue and Primrose next to each and gestured.

Finnick looked confused. "You want Primrose to...wait on Rue?"

Annie shook her head and Rue spoke up. "Beggin' your pardon your highness, but I believe Annie wants Primrose to be her second lady in waiting."

Annie nodded when Finnick glanced to hear for confirmation.

"Very well." Finnick said.  
"Now I hardly think that this is appropia-" The Queen began before Finnick held out his hand.

"Now, now, Aunt, Meri has the right to choose her ladies in waiting, and as the future Queen, she should have more than one." Finnick smiled.

The Queen simply nodded as her mouth twisted, saving her battles for later.

Annie beamed at Finnick and then hugged Primrose.

"Oh, thank you so very much Princess Meri! Why it is so wonderful of you." Primrose babbled excitedly as she dropped a hasty curtsey.

"But, begging your pardon your Highness, but what about Katniss?" Primrose gestured. "Should she be another lady in waiting?"

Katniss looked terrified at the thought.  
Annie shook her head no and then gestured toward Katniss.

When Katniss looked at her, Annie grabbed flowers from a nearby plant and put them in her hands.

"Your highness... do you want me to arrange flowers?" Katniss made a face and Peeta chuckled while Annie shook her head.

Peeta spoke up. "I think she means for you to work in the gardens, milady." He blushed when Finnick raised his eyebrows at the title.

"Very well, it is decided. Katniss will now garden the future queen's flowers while Primrose will wait on her." Finnick declared before offering Annie his arm as they walked back to their thrones.

Rue and Primrose walked off quietly giggling.

Katniss eyed Peeta suspiciously while he blushed.

"Um...I could show you where the gardens are..."

She didn't want any more debts to him but she needed to work on repaying the future queen, so she simply nodded and they walked off, a careful distance between them.

Annie smiled at Finnick, grateful for his help.

He smiled back, thinking of her golden heart.

The queen frowned at a picture of the future should Annie remain by her son's side.

She called Heavensbee to her side. "We must keep a careful eye on the girl, use your resources."

"It will be more difficult my queen, since Ruby is no longer one of her ladies in waiting."

"Still, there's something about her...we need to find out more about her origins, her background." The queen declared.

"I will do my best, your majesty." Heavensbee gave a deep nod. "Mayhap her new... _friends_...know something."

"Hmm" The queen made a small noise of agreement as she continued to watch Finnick beam at Annie.

* * *

I couldn't resist adding a bit of Peeta and Katniss in my story, I hope you liked it.


	12. Part 12: Flowers and Friendship

_Hello again, so glad to see that you are here today._

 _To address some questions in the reviews(Thank you so much for leaving one, it always makes my day!) :_

 _Annie and Finnick are not cousins though it wouldn't have been unusual for royalty at this time to be related somehow._

 _Yes, Annie and Finnick did get engaged quickly from our 21st century point of view. However, I decided to stick with the tried and true Disney style with a meeting soon followed by an engagement._

 _If you want the practical view(not my first choice), Finnick is a great choice for Annie, she'd be taken care of, and have a place to live after living out in the wilderness for the past four years or so. As for Finnick, Annie is someone he can entrust with his secrets. She is an innocent and he craves that innocence after the war he's lived through(in my version)._

 _If you want the romantic view, I think that Annie and Finnick just knew they were right for each other. They saw the courage and strength they could draw from each other. They recognized that they were both still suffering from past traumas and wouldn't judge each other for it. They are both scarred but want to find the joy in life and they bring it out in each other._

 _Pick whichever version you like to explain the quickness of the engagement :)_

 _Disclaimer: I own what you don't recognize from the books or movies. (It is a bit of pain to put this each time but I can't afford to be sued so...here it is once more)_

 _Let us be grateful to people who make us happy, they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom. ~Marcel Proust_

* * *

Annie loved having Primrose and Rue as her ladies in waiting.

The two girls were always giggling and smiling and made the act of getting dressed every day so much less of a chore.

For while Annie enjoyed the beautiful dresses, she still missed the days where she could wake and run straight to the ocean, her feet bare and her hair wild, feeling more like a mermaid than a princess.

It was a fantasy that helped her when the pain from working with the nettles to make the shirts or the loneliness was too overwhelming.

However, with Prim and Rue, she could smile at their energy and compliments and want to giggle herself when they made her twirl each morning.

She also liked how they teased her about Finnick, it felt she had sisters for the first time in her life and Annie couldn't believe how nice it was.

She often encouraged the girls join her for tea on her days off from class when no one could judge her for letting the servants sit at the same table as her.

They even went to the market together one time to pick out new ribbons.

The day was made even better by the fact that Finnick secretly followed them and surprised Annie.

He was forever trying to surprise her and show up when he was least expected. He sometimes reminded her of a much younger boy but it was nice to see his face relax so Annie happily joined him in his games.

Annie also had started to get to know Katniss too.

She had started taking walks in the garden every other day while she waited for Finnick to wrap up meeting with his captain of the guard.

The first time, she simply smiled at Katniss and kept walking, not wanting to scare someone who looked like a wolf had trapped them in a hole and they'd claw their way out even if it meant dying at the jaws of the wolf.

However, when Katniss thought she wasn't looking, Annie could detect a gleam of satisfaction from her work, from the labor and being outdoors.

The next time Annie came by, she waved a hello and paused by where Katniss was weeding and humming.

Katniss seemed nervous at her presence and abruptly stopped humming.

She collected herself and then simply asked Annie if she needed something.

Annie shook her head and plucked a posy and smiled at Katniss before resuming her usual walk.

The third time Annie came, she held out her hand to pull Katniss from her kneeling position.

Katniss however got herself to her feet and them followed Annie awkwardly yet soundlessly.

Annie pointed to each flower bed that they passed and smiled brightly at Katniss.

Katniss looked confused so Annie knelt down and made a sweeping motion with her hands and smiled.

"You...think we need more?" Katniss asked.

Annie shook her head and pointed toward Katniss.

"Me?" Katniss asked.

Annie nodded and repeated her gesture and ended with her hand on her heart.

Katniss still looked confused.

Annie blew a loud breath in frustration.

Katniss apologized. "I'm sorry, your highness, I don't know what you mean...umm". She fiddled with the end of her braid.

Annie's eyes light up with excitement as she thought of something. She ran and grabbed a watering can, and a small rake and came back to Katniss.

She pointed to the watering can, the rake, got a handful of soil and let it fall and then pointed to the sun and shielded her eyes.

Katniss watched her with some amusement. "Water, a rake, dirt, and... the sun?"

Annie nodded excitedly.

"Flowers need all of these things to grow?!" Katniss guessed with a small grin.

Annie clapped her hands and then pointed toward Katniss and then repeated her actions.

"Flowers need all those things...and me to grow?"

Annie smiled and grabbed Katniss's hand and gave it a squeeze as Katniss blushed and scuffed her shoe in the dirt before smiling back.

"Well, I owe you...for saving Prim and me."

Annie's eyes saddened as she realized that Katniss viewed the world in terms of debts. She hoped she could change that, so Katniss would see her more like a friend.

She soon realized she wasn't the only person having problems when Peeta ran up to her as she left the gardens one day.

He came up and started talking about how he loved Katniss, since the first time he saw her sing but he couldn't get her to have lunch or go for a ride or even smile a real smile.

"She's always so quiet and only asks if I need help when I say hello...like she feels she owes me for something." Peeta confused.

Annie nodded and made a circling gesture for Peeta to repeat his words.

"She...feels like she owes me, oh!" Peeta realized. "That's why she offers to help even though she looks like she wants to bolt."

Annie nodded, her sad sad.

"But how can I change that?" Peeta asked. "How can I make her see that she doesn't owe me a thing?"

Annie shrugged and smiled sadly.

"Well, do you have any ideas for how I can at least get a smile?"

Annie grabbed a rose out of her bouquet and held it above her head for a second. She then moved it to the side and down to Prim's height.

Peeta followed her motions and after a moment, "Oh! Oh! Primrose."

Annie nodded and then pointed to her face and smiled.

Peeta breathed out in realization "I need to make Primrose happy and that makes Katniss happy, oh of course, she adores her little sister."

Annie nodded and made a shooing motion.

"I've got some painting to do!" Peeta ran off to his small studio near the stables.

Annie smiled yet again and laughed silently at Peeta's eagerness. She hoped his plan would work.

Finnick came up to her. "What's got you so happy? Was it the bouquet I had made for you?"  
"Or my handsome self?" He winked.

Annie swatted him with the flowers and the pointed toward Peeta running and then to the flowers.

"Oh, so Peeta finally came to you for advice, wonderful." Finnick sighed dramatically.  
"He has been asking me for ages for advice and I told him to ask you...since I had no clue how I got so lucky but you must have seen something in me to stick around."

Annie smiled and kissed his cheek and winked at him.

For all of his posturing and confidence airs, Finnick never seemed to fully believe that she loved him.

Annie could see through his act and to his wonderful heart of gold. She knew once he was king, their kingdom would become a wonderful place to be.

She couldn't wait for their wedding and from his kisses and looks, Finnick couldn't either.

* * *

What do you want to see in the wedding scene? Let me know soon!


	13. Part 13: A Brother's Doubts

_"What's this? What's this?... I can't believe my eyes" by Danny Elfman_

 _A double post? Yes, yes it is._

 _Please enjoy!_

 _Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction. ~Antoine de Saint-Exupery_

 _(Redundant Disclaimer: If I owned Hunger Games, I would not be working where I now but instead open up a bakery stand at a farmer's market since I'd have no need for money and could simply bake my days away.)_

* * *

The remaining few days before the wedding passed in a blur for Annie.

During the day, she attended the last of her classes and tried to pay attention to tutors frantically gesturing and shouting at her as though she were deaf too.

She and Finnick tried to see each other but his aunt kept him busier than ever with threats of a war and protocol and council meetings.

Heavensbee met with Finnick when he wasn't with the Queen, to talk about the moral ramifications of war and of marriage and of being a king...and anything else he could think of it seemed.

Ruby too had taken to tailing Annie around, though Annie wouldn't have known for sure had Katniss not noticed it and told her during one of her visits to the garden.

Rue and Prim did their best to help Annie avoid Ruby but Annie still felt uneasy about the girl's strange behavior.

She did take joy out of seeing Peeta befriend Prim with a lovely painting of primroses and recruit her to help him court Katniss.

Together, they made a strong team, for Katniss could deny Prim nothing and Prim insisted that Peeta come walking with them or eat with them or show them his painting or let them feed the horses.

Slowly but surely, Katniss's walls were lowering at the sight of Peeta being so kind to Prim.

Their shy interactions were so sweet and it made Annie so happy to see Peeta beaming and Katniss even smiled at him every now and then, especially when he had bribed the cook for some extra buns.

* * *

The night before her wedding, Annie had just finished the fifth shirt. She held it out with pride, happy to be so close to the end goal.

Her good feeling didn't last long however, when she realized, too late to do anything until after her wedding, that she didn't have enough nettles for the last shirt. She only had what she had pulled from the ground in the week prior to meeting Finnick in person. She was worried since she didn't know how easily she could sneak away to find more.

She had started the excruciatingly painful process of stomping on what nettles she did have to get the fibers.

She took a small break to look at the portrait of her brothers and sighed. It had been so long since their last meeting.

With renewed energy, Annie continued the process of extracting the nettle fibers for a couple more hours.

Just as Annie was about to turn in for the night, she heard the honking of swans.

She rushed outside with her bag as quickly as she dared and found six swans circling the courtyard.

She waved to them and they landed all around her.

Annie's eyes glistened with happy tears as they changed to their human form.

She held her arms open wide and Rory and Cinna and Boggs rushed to embrace her.

Then, after the initial bout of kissing and hugging and laughing with relief was over, Beetee came up to hug her in his calm, solid way.

Annie turned toward Gale and Haymitch, wondering why they hadn't made a move towards her.

Haymitch clapped his hands together and cleared his throat. "So, I hear congratulations are in order?...Marrying a prince tomorrow, aren't you sweetheart? I always doubted any prince would be good enough for you, especially this fool, but if he makes you happy...well who am I to say anything about it?"

Annie ran at him then and he hugged her tightly. He coughed again. "I just wish I could walk you down the aisle like I always promised I would. Just...be sure he's good to you, alright sweetheart?" Haymitch nudged her shoulder.

Annie smiled and nodded through her happy tears at Haymitch's awkward but endearing words.

She turned to Gale and her smile froze on her face at the look of anger and disdain in his eyes.

She lifted her forearms in a silent question.

Gale's scowled. "Why bother with the silent act, huh? It's not like breaking **our** curse matters to you anymore."  
He turned away in anger.

Annie went to touch his shoulder and he shook her off.

Now, very confused, Annie ran around to the front and shook her hands and head no.

She lifted her skirts to show the dried blood from the areas the nettles pierced the skin and the overall redness and irritation covering her calves from stomping on nettles for hours.

As her brothers all looked down in embarrassment for Gale, Annie ran to her bag and pulled out the five finished shirts.

Gale looked slightly ashamed but still arrogant in his belief. "I...thank you for the hard work that you've done...but we still need one more! I doubt the King will let you spend your nights on it...especially _this_ king with his _appetite_." He muttered the last part under his breath but Annie still heard him.

She raised her hand as if to slap Gale across the face but instead fell to the ground and burst into tears.

Boggs came up and hugged her while all the rest of them glared at Gale.

Rory piped up. "How dare you, Gale! After all the suffering Annie has done for us. She's the best sister anyone could ask for."

"I've no doubt in my mind that Annie will find a way to finish the last shirt." Cinna added passionately.

"We have no reason to doubt her." Beetee said in the calm way of his.

Annie slowly calmed down. She went up to Gale who now looked properly ashamed.

He held out a small pouch. "This contains wild carrot seeds, they help to prevent pregnancy."

Annie turned very red, though with anger or embarrassment, it was hard to say.

Haymitch cleared his throat. "Now, you don't have to take them, but we did think having a baby might make it harder for you to continue making the shirts. There is a three month supply in there, enough to last you through the...honeymoon phase of love."

Rory piped up. "But if you want babies, then you should have them."

Annie smiled at that but took the herbs. She knew as well as they did that having a baby would slow her down and she only one year left to finish the last shirt.

Gale jerked his head as his way of apology as Annie took the herbs.

She was still hurt but could think of no other way to convince Gale he was wrong than to save her brothers and let him meet Finnick for himself.

"We will return in one year, where we can finally be reunited again." Boggs said as the sun threatened to rise.

Annie nodded and put on a brave face. She missed her brothers, and in a way their visit almost made it worse because now she was picturing how they could fit into this new life and it was so wonderful that her heart ached for it.

"Be a good girl and stay alive." Haymitch said gruffly, worried about what he had heard about the Queen of this kingdom.

"I'm still betting on you." Cinna said after their embrace.

Annie watched sadly as they turned back into swans and waved when they flew off once more. They flew off over the graveyard and Annie saw the patches of nettles growing there. Perhaps she could extract enough nettles from there to make the last shirt.

Annie lost herself in a daydream about breaking the curse forever before she remember she needed to hide the shirts and then made her way back to the castle, to get ready for her wedding.


	14. Part 14: The Wedding

_Hello my lovely readers! I am very excited for the wedding scene!._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _A man without a wife is like a vase without flowers. ~African Proverb_

 _Read and review if you feel thus inclined._

* * *

The day of the wedding has finally come. The castle was bursting with such life and happiness that hadn't been seen for years since Finnick's aunt had taken over the throne after the tragic death of his parents at sea.

Katniss had gathered both the loveliest flowers she could and those that smelled sweet as well.  
Prim and Rue then took over to decorate for while Katniss could keep a plant alive, she had no skills whatsoever when it came to flower arranging.

Silks of turquoise, aquamarine, and sea foam green were draped from the ceiling.  
Bits of sea glass were added to the flower arrangements and shells held the bouquets on the benches.

The castle chapel looked like an coral reef from the local story of Little Mermaid when they were done.  
Annie loved to listen to that tale, being mute and suffering pain each day herself, much like the mermaid in the legend. She also appreciated how the legend described much your family will sacrifice to save you, with the mermaid's sisters' sacrifice of the lovely hair.

Peeta had been the first one to introduce them to the legend and all of the girls knew it by heart.

Besides the decorations, the word around the castle was that the bride herself looked like she was not of this world, being so beautiful, that the men were worried about stopping Finnick from seeing her before the ceremony.  
Fortunately, Katniss had taken responsibility on herself to keep him at the altar. She had seen his love for Annie and with her new affection for Peeta, she had overcome her chagrin at his status and reputation to forge a strange friendship of biting wit and sibling rivalry.

He was standing at the altar looking like he longed to pace but Katniss's glare kept him in check.  
Many girls were sighing for Finnick looked every inch a king in his wedding outfit. Ruby in particular eyed him lustfully until she caught Katniss' attention and immediately ducked her head in fear of what would happen if she got caught looking again.  
Finnick had a simple gold crown on his head and wore an doublet accented with gold that exactly matched his green eyes.

Just as Finnick was beginning to worry, the chapel doors opened.

Peeta had offered to walk Annie down the aisle and she gladly accepted. He had become like a surrogate brother to her since her own brothers couldn't be there for her. She had cried a little bit in the morning, sad that her mother wasn't there to help her or that her brothers weren't there to tease Finnick and that Haymitch wasn't walking her down the aisle.

She was also worried about taking her honeymoon off from breaking the curse but she just couldn't figure out how she'd keep it from Finnick when it was just the two of them and she already hated lying to him.

After her cry, she felt better and just in time since Rue and Prim dashed into the room, worried they'd not have enough time to get her ready.

She thought they looked very pretty. Prim was in a dress of pink with white ribbons down the top and lace on the hem. It had been a gift from Finnick and Katniss had softened up toward him considerably after seeing Prim's face.

Rue was in a lovely dress very similar to Prim's but in a bright yellow instead of pink.

When Peeta came to get her, Prim and Rue teased him about Katniss since he looked quite handsome in his blue doublet with white accents, his blond hair shining and his smile wide.

He complimented Annie too, saying she was like the fairy tale creatures they liked to read about.

Annie blushed and simply knew that she felt the prettiest she had ever been in her life.

She had a touch of nerves, worried that Finnick's aunt would do something to upset the day.

However, the Queen was sitting dourly in the front row, dressed in black gown with a black and gold cloak and a criss crossing gold ribbon patterned bodice. Her skirts were full and had a dusting of gold gems on the top.

Many tongues wagged about her wearing black but none so loud that she could hear.

Heavensbee also looked disgruntled since he was not performing the ceremony.

Finnick had instead tracked down the chaplain, Swift, that was abroad most of the ships he was on during the naval battles.

He had gone to the man many times, racked with survivor's guilt and each time Swift helped him face the next day.  
He had tried to convince Swift to return to the castle with him when the battles were over, but he said he and his wife wanted to live as close to the sea as possible.

Swift did make it out for the wedding. Finnick was glad that he was there, instead of Heavensbee who always seemed to have an ulterior agenda that he somehow could twist to match God's words in scripture for their kingdom.

All thoughts left Finnick's head when the music started and Peeta walked Annie down the aisle.

He couldn't believe that this beautiful, pure creature had agreed to marry him.

Annie did look radiantly beautiful. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back in soft curls.  
She wore a simple veil that hinted at the loveliness beneath and made it seem as though she were shining from within.

Her dress was much simpler than the ladies of the court were expecting, very few precious jewels, no ribbons or brilliants or bows and only two petticoat layers but it suited her so well.

It was a white silk dress with a sweetheart neckline. The neckline was lined with small pearls that gleamed.  
The bodice also had pearls swirling over it, down to the barely full skirts.

The very bottom was edged with lace and the train was entirely made of lace, it was shorter than fashion called for but long enough to make it seem as though Annie were floating when she walked. It appeared like ocean foam on the sea, as it drifted across the floor while Annie walked toward or rather floated toward Finnick.

When Annie reached Finnick, he inhaled, feeling as though he had been in a trance and lifted the veil.

Annie beamed at him and then blushed shyly at the admiring look in his eyes and at how wonderful he looked.

The ceremony was short but beautiful. Though Annie could not speak her vows, the shining in her eyes told everyone her answer.

Their first kiss as husband and wife was pure bliss, brimming with their happiness and their dreams.

Finnick then whirled Annie around before leaving the chapel, with a large silly grin on his face while she smiled and a few tears fell from her eyes.

They had a wedding banquet that soon turned to dancing when the instruments were brought out.

Finnick and Annie danced every dance they could though Peeta cut in for a turn as do a few of the other castle staff.

It was as if they were in a world all their own, all of their nightmares gone and only the dreams remaining.

Katniss and Peeta even made it out on the floor, to a slower song so Peeta could dance longer with his leg.

When Annie tossed the bouquet, a surprised Katniss caught it and immediately turned red. Annie waved happily at her and Finnick winked at Peeta who also turned red.

At the end of the night, Annie and Finnick left to go on a small boat trip for their honeymoon. It would be just the two of them, no servants, and they would sail around close to the border so they could spend a day on the beach if they wanted.

When they were finally alone, Finnick whispered to Annie's ear:  
My love,

You have my heart for all eternity

And if...

I die in battle,

My last thought

would be

of your lips.

Annie wished she could talk, to express her feelings like he did with words.  
She used what the curse left to her, her actions.

She touched his face softly and kissed his hand and then his lips.

Finnick responded by gathering her up in his arms and carrying her across the captain's cabin threshold.

* * *

 _I thought the movie's poem fit well here. Sorry to those of you who wanted a wedding night but I will leave it up to your imaginations._

 _I know this was a fluffy chapter but you'll need it since Snow will be making an appearance soon._

 _We all need some fluff in our lives anyways, to help cushion the bad stuff._


	15. Part 15: The Sharing of Secrets

_Hello fellow readers. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, I had a final that I really needed to do well on and studying took up almost all of my time._

 _That being said, the pace of the story will really pick up here so, I will do my best to update as regularly as I can._

 _Disclaimer: I own what you don't recognize._

 _Review with guesses as to what will happen next or what you liked and didn't like._

 _"All women speak two languages: the language of men and the language of silent suffering. Some women speak a third, the language of queens."_  
 _Author: Mohja Kahf_

* * *

The day after Annie and Finnick returned from their month long honeymoon, as soon as Finnick was swamped in meetings about his upcoming coronation, Annie went to see Katniss in the garden.

She looked around and spotted an open plot in the garden. She caught Katniss' eye and then walked over to it and pointed.

Katniss joined her. "I am not sure what to plant there just yet."

Annie pointed to herself and then to the plot.

"You want me to plant you?"

Annie shook her head, smiling a bit at how literal Katniss was and repeated her motions.

Katniss frowned and then guessed. "You have an idea, your highness?"

Annie nodded.

"Well, alright, it's the royal garden after all. Just bring me the seeds and I will plant whatever you want."

Annie smiled, relieved she had a spot to plant some nettles for the last shirt.

Next, she visited Peeta in the stables for she'd need his help to carry out her task of saving her brothers.

He was whistling a song, very off key, but merrily.

He stopped when he saw Annie and smiled broadly. "Good day, Queen Meri, what brings you down here?"

Annie smiled back in greeting and pointed to a saddle.

"A ride?" Peet asked even as he started to ready her horse.

Annie nodded.

"Is King Finnick coming?" Peeta asked.

Annie shook her head no.

"May I accompany you then?" Peeta offered, holding out his arm.

Annie giggled on the inside and accepted his arm, shifting a large burlap bag to her other arm.

Peeta looked questioningly at the bag but decided he could wait and see what it was for.

Peeta followed Annie as they rode to the beac where she used to live.

They tied up their horses and Annie started to venture into the woods with Peeta walking loudly behind her.

However, when Annie pulled up some nettles, Peeta reached out an arm to stop her.

"What on earth are you doing Queen Meri?" He asked, indignantly. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Annie nodded without emotion, she was used to the pain by now and it was nothing more than routine though it did still hurt her to the point of agony as the curse demanded.

"Then why do it?" What are you even doing?" Peeta asked, his voice growing more agitated.

Annie paused in her gathering and looked up at Peeta, helplessness filling her eyes because she had no idea how to explain.

Peeta seemed to read this from her look because he calmed slightly even as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Can you tell me _any_ thing?" He pleaded.

Annie thought of her belt and nodded. She could show it to him once they were back at the castle.

She started her task again when Peeta interrupted her once more. "Wait, what were you going to tell me?"

Annie made a not now gesture and pleaded with her eyes him to be patient.

Peeta frowned but started helping her. Soon her bag was full and they rode back to the castle.

"Now can you tell me?" Peeta asked, eyes full of concern and worry.

Annie made a wait gesture and then pointed to the flowers Peeta kept in the stable and made a shooing motion.

"Flowers...the garden?" He guessed with curiosity joining the mixture of emotions in his eyes.

Annie nodded seriously.

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

Annie nodded and then walked as quickly as she could back to the castle mausoleum, trying to avoid Ruby.

She pulled out almost all of the nettles and hid them with her other supplies. She kept the one with roots attached in the bag.

Annie walked quickly to her room and grabbed the belt with her brothers' portraits.

When she arrived at the garden, she saw Katniss looking worryingly at the scratches on Peeta's hands and heard both of them talking in very low, serious voices that cut off when they saw her.

Annie didn't smile when she saw them this time and pulled out the nettle plant.

"What?" Katniss questioned. " _That's_ the plant you wanted to plant?"

Annie nodded and knelt down to start digging a hole. She soon was able to plant the nettles and didn't even react when they pierced her skin and blood started to run down her hands.

Peeta spoke up. "Can you tell us why nettles? Why must you continue to hurt yourself?"

Katniss grew angry then. "What is he talking about, your majesty?"

Katniss grew bold then and grabbed Annie's arm and pushed up the sleeve.

She and Peeta both gasped when they saw the scars she had accumulated over the years.

Annie snatched her hand away and looked down in shame.

Peeta's hand on hers surprised her and she looked up.

Peeta smiled a soft smile. "It's okay, you can tell us, we will still love you, Merri."  
His use of her first name without any titles was his way of showing her that he was there for her as a friend and Annie observed this choice.

Katniss nodded her agreement.

Annie nodded and then slowly pulled her hand free to pull a primrose from a nearby bush.

She gave it to Katniss.

"A primrose?" Katniss asked.

Annie grabbed Katniss's hand and put it over her heart. She then nudged the flower.

"Prim" Katniss breathed out. "You're doing this for her?" She asked bewildered and at once on guard.

Annie shook her head no. She held out her belt.

Peeta's eyes lit with recognition. "I remember painting these. Six boys, brothers I think, approached me before I lived at the castle. They asked me to paint a picture of each one of them, said it was important I finish as soon as possible. I agreed and asked if they wanted to come on different days. The eldest one shook his head and bitterly chuckled. He told me I'd have to work from memory since they had to leave before dawn."

Peeta continued. "So, I offered to work through the night. I sketched each one of them so I'd have a reference. I worked all night and the next day to finish. I set the belt out to dry and sat down, for just one minute. One of the younger brothers had said that they'd be back to pick it up once it was done. I wasn't sure how they'd know when it was done and had planned to see if they were staying in the village. But when I woke up, the belt was gone. In it's place, they left me some fish and a pile of swan feathers, the best I'd ever seen. I never saw them again, though I've kept an eye out during all my time with the Royal Navy."

"How do you know them?" Peeta questioned her.

Annie pointed to the primrose flower and Katniss. She paused and then pointed to herself and the belt.

Peeta and Katniss looked confused but just then the clock rang out six times.

She was supposed to have dinner with Finnick soon to discuss the official coronation, Annie put one finger to her lips and races off, hoping that their trust in her will hold.

Peeta and Katniss turned to look at each other.

Katniss speaks first. "I guess we should get ready for the dinner ourselves."

Peeta waits for a bit and then sighs. "Yeah, I guess we'll have to figure out what Queen Meri meant later." He had some thoughts that just wouldn't settle in his head. Everytime he got close to understanding what she meant, it twisted away from him. Perhaps he could paint out his feelings and then see what she meant.

"Don't tell Finnick." Peeta warned Katniss. "He would explode and she had a hard enough time facing us and trying to explain.

"But if she's hurting herself, he has a right to know." Katniss argued. "We have to help her."

"He may already be helping her." Peeta ventured.

Katniss snorted. "Prince Pretty boy? I mean, this is the first that we've even noticed anything so how would he have noticed?"

"He's definitely seen her scars." Peeta asserted. "So, he knows something."

"What, how could he have seen them? We just saw them for the first time today!" Katniss scowled darkly.

"Katniss" Peeta's eyes twinkled with amusement. "They're married."

Katniss turned bright red a beat later.

"For now, let's trust that she has a reason, maybe even one she has shared with him."

Katniss sighed but nodded.

Peeta turned nervous and one hand went to run through up his hair. "So, umm, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Katniss decided that since they were both going there anyways, she could go with Peeta, it wasn't like it was anything special.

So, the young couple headed off to dinner, still wondering how to help the young queen.

* * *

Annie was sleeping peacefully when she felt something tickling her nose.  
She guessed it was a leaf that had drifted down to her spot on the group so she brushed it away.

Then, she felt another leaf and she brushed that one away with a little frown. Hopefully, she would be able to get a few more minutes of sleep before she had to resume making the shirts.

She felt another leaf and her eyes popped open...and she realized she wasn't in the forest anymore.

It took her a minute to remember that she was in the castle and married to the man who looked entirely too innocent on his side of the bed.

Her eyes narrowed a bit in suspicion while she smiled at him because she couldn't resist his smile.

His smirk grew and Annie decided two could play at this game.

She leaned over and started kissing him and when she felt he was distracted enough, she sat up and grabbed the feather from his hand and started ticking him with it.

Disbelief warred with amusement and amusement won out as he lunged up to grab her in a bearhug and placed her back by his side.

As Annie laughed silently, she remembered one of the nights on their honeymoon.

Annie had been so nervous at first to show Finnick her scars but he had several of his own.

They had spent one night of their honey tracing over them and kissing them.

Finnick asked her about hers and she could only shrug and put her hand on her heart when he guessed that she got them from years of living alone in the woods with no one to take care of her.

Though the scars saddened him to see what she'd suffered, he also loved her even more for her strength to look at each day with the joy and peace she had.

Annie felt the same about Finnick's scars, both visible and invisible and he appreciated that she knew he was scarred from war on the inside too but still loved him, broken as he was.

They laid there for a minute more, each in silent thought, before Finnick spoke. "Good morning Meri."

Annie squeezed his hand in silent greeting.

Finnick squeezed back and then groaned as Annie got out of bed to start the day.

She turned and pointed to his clothes with a mock stern look on her face.

He pouted and it was so adorable that Annie spun around so he wouldn't see her smile and lure her back to bed.

She felt his eyes watch her as she put on a dressing gown and he got up as she went to return to her chambers to get ready for the day.

She turned her face toward him for a kiss and he leaned him so close she could feel the heat from his body, smell his unique musk, hear his heart beating... and then kissed her on her forehead and smiled as he walked away.

Annie looked up at him in confusion and confusion changed to irritation as he smirked at her disappointment.

She got up to flounce away when his arm shot out and he pulled her close and bent her over and gave her such a kiss that she felt boneless.

He smirked again as Annie slowly broke out of his grip to walk to her quarters but Annie was too dazed to care and gave him a wave as she left the room, still holding the feather.

* * *

They had been married for a little over six months now and still remained in the honeymoon phase.

The castle was divided into two minds about it.

Some, like Rue, Prim, and Peeta, were simply happy for the couple and more eager to find to find love in their own lives.

Others, like the Queen, Heavensbee, and Ruby were nauseated and jealous and sought to separate the couple at any chance.

Heavensbee had even tried to get them to have separate bedrooms as was the usual convention but Finnick's response to that idea was so scary that soldiers standing guard outside the door quivered when Finnick emerged from the chapel.

The Queen had thought that after Finnick's coronation as king, he would tire of Meri and want to use his power to return to his philandering ways. She had underestimated his affection for the mute girl, and now that girl was queen instead of her! She seethed as she paced in her study, wondering how she could regain her power, the power that was rightfully hers, that she could wield to expand their kingdom and become the most powerful queen in the realm.

The Queen was doing everything in her power to find out who this Meri was but had no success and she had lost many of resources when Finnick took over. He reorganized and downsized her spy ring and increased the amount of diplomats instead, to help promote peace.

He kept the army at the same size but drew them closer to home so as to avoid any conflicts in no man's land out at sea.

The Queen could still command respect and intimidate people but the changes were coming and she didn't like it at all.

She knew if she could get rid of Meri, Finnick would be much easier to manipulate.

Ruby spied on Annie but Annie had not had time to make much progress on the last shirt so, she doubted Ruby saw much.

However, Annie was wrong in underestimating Ruby. This morning, after Annie and Finnick had gone to their separate rooms, Ruby ran to Heavensbee.

"Sir," she panted. "Queen Meri was out again. This morning, her legs were scratched and her ankles red and swollen. Her hands were red and chapped too."

"Anything else my child?" Heavensbee drew a finger across the lower part of Ruby's face and brought it to his lips.

She shook her head no.

"Wear your cross, my precious Ruby and the Lord shall protect you." Heavensbee said as he traced her collarbone to the necklace he gave her.

Ruby nodded with a meek look in her eyes as his hands dipped below the necklace even as she grinned inwardly, that he was falling for her scheme to make herself irreplaceable.

Heavensbee thought to himself. "Now if only Queen Meri could be proven as a witch or caught in a torrid love affair, he could get rid of her and please his Queen."

* * *

Annie was forced to wait till Finnick fell asleep to sneak away and work on the last shirt.  
Her supply of nettles was alright now, thanks to the nettles planted in the garden.

Her pace was much slower and at first Annie was puzzled as to why she was so tired. Then, one morning it came to her and she knew she'd have to work even harder just to finish the shirt before the deadline.

She headed out to talk to Peeta and Katniss to make sure that the little party she was throwing for Finnick and their friends today was going according to plan.

Annie ran into Katniss first. She noticed how Katniss had started to relax somewhat at the castle though her smiles were still rare.

She smiled brightly at her and held out her hands in question.

Katniss nodded back and bowed slightly.

Ever since her marriage to Finnick, the castle staff had taken to bowing or curtseying in her presence. Annie found it a bit strange after all this time had past since the last time she was treated like the princess she used to be prior to the curse and now she was a queen.

She was slowly getting used to it and now was able to see that only Ruby was mocking her with her deference. The rest of the castle seemed to respect her.

Her attention was returned to the present time when Katniss answered her question. "Everything seems to be going well. Prim and Rue have ensured that the kitchen staff has plenty of mead, wine, meat and cheese platters, and they even have little cakes shaped liked seashells." Katniss made her face neutral while her eyes softened. "Peeta gave them a sketch and everyone loved the idea."

Annie smiled again and nodded her approval. Then she made a strumming motion and then a motion like she was playing a lute.

"The musicians have arrived and are sequestered away in library until the party starts. "

Annie then pointed her Katniss and then her throat and opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Sing, your majesty?" Katniss guessed.

Annie nodded and pointed to Katniss once more.

"You can't mean me...I...I...what makes you think I can sing anyways?" Katniss sputtered

Annie looked around and walked them over to a rose bush.

Katniss sighed. "Prim".

Annie put her hands in a pleading motion and made her eyes very big.

Katniss scowled and looked away. After a minute or so, she muttered. "I guess one song would be alright, for you."

Annie clapped her hands and hugged a surprised Katniss who patted her on the back awkwardly.

* * *

A few hours later, the party was in full swing.

Music and laughter floated through the air and the castle was once again filled with happiness.

Annie and Finnick had danced most of the night except with Katniss sang.

Everyone stopped to listen to her beautiful voice and Peeta looked an adorable mixture of shocked, proud and in love.

He even managed to convince Katniss to dance with him, after he danced with Prim and she threw them together.

Annie had a hard time at first, getting Prim and Katniss and her other servant friends to be invited.

Peeta had the idea to make the ball a public one and anyone who would be offended by such company would be discretely asked to leave or have something spilled on them (Rue had giggled over that last part.)

Annie also dance with many of Finnick's naval officers while the Queen cornered him to lecture him on propriety.

Annie came over to spare Finnick the full brunt of the Queen's anger.

As the Queen continued to lecture, Annie felt herself getting dizzy with all of the smells of food and the heat and she swayed a bit.

Finnick cut the Queen's diatribe off, "Are you alright Meri?"

Annie nodded, a bit embarrassed but made a motion to go outside.

"Fresh air?" Finnick asked and then he gripped her carefully as they made their way onto terrace despite the Queen's glare.

Annie breathed deeply and felt a bit better.

Finnick did not and asked anxiously. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Annie nodded though she shivered a bit from the night air.

Finnick stood behind her and hugged her to keep her warm. "What's going on?"

Annie took his hand and drew it over her stomach.

She heard a sharp intake of breath before Finnick appeared in front of her and crouched down.

"Are you sure, my love?"

Annie smiled and nodded.

"A baby?" Finnick asked, eyes wide in his handsome face as he put his hands on her stomach.

Annie smiled and nodded.

Finnick repeated "A baby!" Then he twirled Annie around and lifted her bridal style.  
Annie was breathless with joy and surprise. She hadn't been sure how Finnick would take the news that she was pregnant.

She had missed her monthly cycle for two months and had started to notice some other changes.

Finnick meanwhile couldn't stop talking. "This is so wonderful Meri. We will have to start work on a room for the baby, and you are never to walk anywhere again until the baby's born."

He continued to babble on about promise to treat Annie like a queen and how she needed to rest until Annie's silent shaking laughter in his arms caught his attention.

He smiled sheepishly and kissed her. "A baby, my darling Meri, how wonderful."

Annie smiled at his joy, which matched her own.

"Let's tell everyone." Finnick grabbed her hand as if to race in and shout the news.

Annie shook her head. She didn't want the Queen to know just yet. She wanted to finish more of the sixth shirt.

"But why?" Finnick asked.

Annie took his hand and place it with her hand on her stomach and gestured a circle.

"Just us for now?"

Annie smiled and kissed his hand.

They returned to the party and told no one but everyone remarked on how happy the future king looked and how his new wife seemed to have a glow about her.

* * *

 _So Peeta and Katniss now know (sort of )._

 _Keep reading since Snow will soon re-enter the tale._

 _Also, I need your opinions on what story to start writing next!_

 _Should I write:_

Kit Centric one where I combine Grimm Brothers Bearskin with Cinderella 2015?

Or an Ella centric one where I combine Grimm Brothers Allerleirauh (thousand kinds of fur) with Cinderella 2015?

Or an Ella centric one where I combine Grimm Brothers Goose Girl where Ella is a princess but forced to work as a goose girl while another one pretends to be the princess who is to marry Kit?

Or an underdeveloped one but I would use the Hans Christian Anderson version of the little mermaid with Kit and Cinderella from Cinderella 2015?

Please let me know which one you'd like to read most in the comments below!


	16. Part 16: The Betrayal of a Queen

_Good morning my readers._

 _Disclaimer: I own what you don't find familiar._

 _Please review if you can._

 _"At the word witch, we imagine the horrible old crones from Macbeth. But the cruel trials witches suffered teach us the opposite. Many perished precisely because they were young and beautiful."_  
 _Author: André Breton_

* * *

Two months after the party, the Queen was in her private study, pouring over the castle budget reports and rejoicing at the profit margins made from the taxes that year when Heavensbee came in.

"Your majesty, I know you don't like to be disturbed while you're going over the budget reports..." He trailed off.

"Yet here you are." The queen's eyes narrowed as she looked Heavensbee over, the man was practically dancing on the spot.

"Well, it's only that you have an important guest who wishes to speak with you." He added with another dramatic pause.

"Who, pray tell, is this guest?" The queen asked, curious of who would put Heavensbee in such a state.

"It's King Snow, your majesty." Heavensbee finally revealed.

"Indeed!" The queen marveled on the inside. "Please send him in at once." She stated cooly.

Heavensbee went to the door and opened it to reveal a tall blonde man with blue eyes and fair skin. He smiled very pleasantly, as if he and the queen were old friends.

He walked in following the the announcement of his name and offered the Queen a single white rose.

She took it without a glance and thus avoided its hypnotic powers.

"Your majesty, it truly is both a honor and surprise." She stated gracefully while offering him a seat and some tea.

"Thank you for receiving me so soon, your majesty." King Snow replied smoothly. "I had heard of a recent rumor and wanted to confirm that it was true. Your nephew married a mute girl, one with auburn hair and green eyes?

"Yes, he has." The queen answered curtly.

"I see, so it is true. The little princess survived." King Snow murmured as he took a sip of tea.

"Princess? What are you referring too?"

"Only that the dumb girl is none other than Princess Annie of the - kingdom, of which I am the ruler." King Snow's eyes glittered with amusement at Queen Coin's expression of disbelief.

"But why was she wondering around like an orphan?" The queen had lost all pretense of grace.

"Because I tried to curse her brothers to become mutts and thought the girl had been killed by tracker jacker venom." The king paused and continued in a tone of reproach. "Of course, when I sent my servant to check after no reports of her body being found, I found out that not only had she survived but that her brothers' curse had gone astray too."

King Snow sighed heavily. "I had to frame and punished my valet Crane to ensure that the Queen who believes all her children to be dead trusted I was innocent of the act."

"But they aren't, are they?" The queen asked slyly.

"No, I can see there is no fooling you." The king chuckled. "The brothers have turned into swans."

"But why is the girl mute?" The Queen asked, desperate to know.

The king grinned at her eagerness. He could certainly use her to solve both of his problems.

"It has taken me some time to figure it out. However, after torturing a good many witches, I found out that the curse I placed on the boys can be broken if the princess remains silent for six years and makes them six shirts out of nettles."

He continued at the queen's look of glee. "If she should fail, her brothers will permanently remain swans and she will be mute forever."

"Now, I understand she is under you protection so I can do nothing to her."

At this, the queen straightened in her seat. "Yes, my protection, as my nephew's wife. I will be sure to conceal all that you have told me, to save her _reputation"_. Her lips curled into a most unpleasant smile.

"Would you care to stay for a few days?" The queen offered.

"Thank you but no, I must be on my way." They both stood up.

"I would be most grateful to take you up on your offer, closer to the six year anniversary of the loss of the kingdom's heirs."

"Of course, consider it your right." The queen stated.

"Allow me to escort you out?" King Snow held out his arm and the queen took it.

They walked into the main hallway, where Annie and Finnick had just returned from a picnic outside.

Katniss and Peeta were close behind, having helped host the picnic in the garden.

Their faces were full of joy till Annie saw King Snow.

She went pale in an instant and seemed like she was about to faint.

Finnick looked around for what could possibly be so threatening to his dear wife.

Meanwhile, Katniss had turned pale but resolutely held her ground. Peeta looked and saw King Snow. He moved in front of Katniss protectively at which she rolled her eyes but her eyes softened just a tad.

King Snow and the Queen approached Annie and Finnick.

"Allow me to present my nephew, King Finnick and his wife, Queen Meri." The queen gestured with her arm toward the young rulers.

Finnick bowed while Annie stood still in shock.

He glanced up at her, wondering why she was behaving so strangely when she ran as fast as she could out of the hallway.

"My apologies, I not sure what has gotten into her." Finnick bowed before chasing after her.

The Queen instantly trusted what the king had said and began to devise ways to torment Meri and undermine her with this new knowledge.

King Snow proceeded toward the exit and passed Katniss and Peeta. He gave them a nod and smile which caused Katniss to scowl and Peeta to cross his arms.

He could deal with the girl's insubordination soon enough, after he had taken care of Princess Annie. If he planted the right seeds, he may be able to take over this adjourning kingdom too.

As soon as Snow was gone, Katniss started pacing and rubbing her hands together.

Peeta stopped her in her tracks and grabbed her shaking hands. "So was that King Snow, the reason you and Prim left your home?"

Katniss jerked her hands away and nodded. "He killed my father for refusing to whip his men and our mother died of a miscarriage soon afterwards." She swallowed roughly. "We left before he sent his soldiers to...hurt" her voice cracked, "Prim and I."

"Oh Katniss," and Peeta ignored her tight fists and tough look and hugged her.

Katniss remained stiff for a long time before surrendering to his strong arms.

"We can keep Prim safe together." He murmured and she nodded, glad to have someone on her side.

"We just need to keep an eye on the king when he returns for his visit."

Katniss nodded and blinked tears out of her eyes.

They went back to their separate tasks but a stronger bond had forged between them now in their promise to face King Snow together.

* * *

Finnick finally found Annie, crying and shaking with silent sobs in the music room.

"Meri, darling, what's wrong?" He approached her timidly, not sure what to do.

Annie threw her arms around him and continued to sob.

He patted her back and drew her close.

When she calmed down, he ventured to ask her again.

Annie only shrugged, unable to think of how to explain what all she feared from the man.

"But you do know him?" Finnick persisted.

Annie looked down, unwilling to answer.

Finnick started pacing the room. "This is so frustrating!"

He rounded to face her. "Why can't you trust me?"  
Annie looked down and placed her hands on her stomach.

Finnick softened as this gesture. "I wish you would let me know." He murmured as he kissed her on the forehead.

Annie nodded, wishing she could tell him.

Finnick put her behavior off to hormones and some previous encounter and thought no more of it besides a frustration toward Meri's inability to speak.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, Annie and Finnick and the queen were seated, waiting for the next course when the queen's eyes light up with a malignant joy.

A stuffed swan came out and Annie felt herself becoming so queasy that she gagged and put her fist to her mouth.

The Queen moaned as she cut into the meat. "So very tender."

Annie shook her head and waved her hands at the offer of the meat.

Finnick eyed her with concern about her pregnancy and new repulsions and cravings.

He turned down the swan too and asked for fruit for the queen and himself.

Annie smiled at him gratefully, still feeling sick to her stomach but glad that he wasn't going to question her about it.

"The mute queen has turned you off of good meat?" The queen questioned Finnick. "You must gone a bit mad."

"Not madness Aunt but love." Finnick said as he took some grapes from the fruit he sent for Meri.

The Queen smiled and inwardly gloated that she had confirmed the tale about Meri.

Now, she just had to carefully decide how to use this knowledge. She couldn't rush and tell Finnick everything that night, no she needed to wait until they could catch Meri in the act.

* * *

A little over two months later, Annie was trying her best to keep her resolution to work harder on the last shirt since the castle knew she was pregnant and the scrutiny of her every action had increased. She was also getting more tired from carrying the baby and wanted to try to finish before she gave birth.

She knew she could finish the collecting the fibers tonight and start the weaving cloth tomorrow and that gave her extra energy.

However, Ruby had at last found Annie's hiding place since Annie could no longer sneak as gracefully now that she was over six months pregnant.

She ran to inform Heavensbee and he in turn woke the queen.

While Annie was stomping on the nettles, the queen and Heavensbee woke Finnick who immediately asked where his wife was.

They told him to follow them and took him to the mausoleum.

Finnick was shocked at what he saw and he immediately ran to Annie.

"What are you doing? Ow!" He cried as he grabbed the nettles.

Annie took them out of his hand and looked with panic at the Queen and Heavensbee.

She had been found out and she didn't know how Finnick would react.

"Interesting how she feels no pain from the nettles." The queen took some in a gloved hand and hit Heavensbee in the face who immediately flinched.

"That hurts you right?" The queen asked.

"Meri, darling, what are you doing?"

Annie held up the belt with her brothers' pictures and then started to lift the shirts and count them with her fingers.

Finnick looked confused and Heavensbee took advantage of this pause.

"It's the devil's work!" Heavensbee cried with a pointed finger. "It should be burned to free her from demons."

He waved a torch and Annie flung out her arms to protect her work.

"Stop!" Finnick cried as he gathered Annie in his arms and Heavensbee lowered the torch.

"She is with my child and I won't let you harm my wife and the mother of my children." Finnick declared, loyal to his wife even now.

The Queen was shocked and she and Heavensbee slowly left, to decide how to handle this new development of his continued protection even when Annie was caught in the act.

The Queen had been taking King Snow's advice and figured she'd better make use of his gift soon.

Finnick and Annie stared at each other, trying to figure the other out.

Annie went to put a cloth over Finnick's cut but he jerked his hand away.

"How can you touch the nettles, let alone step on them in your bare feet? Why must you do this to yourself?" He cried out in pain, and anger and worry for her.

"What's more important than your life? Or the life of our child?"

Annie gently bandaged his hand and again pointed to her brothers' picture on the belt and the shirts.

Finnick was too shocked and angry and tired to understand her message and he simply walked them back to bed.

* * *

The next day, the Queen called Meri to her study.

Annie arrived, very nervous now that she had been found out.

The Queen started the meeting off. "I beseech you to leave now, as I asked you on your first day here." The Queen stood and walked toward her in a threatening fashion. "I know things about you now that I didn't then and this is your last chance to leave quietly."

Annie shook her head and pointed to her ring and put her hand on her stomach as her reasons to stay. She refused to be cowed.

"Very well," the Queen nodded. "I gave you fair warning. Now I shall have to inform the servants of how you killed your brothers out of jealousy and spite and how King Snow chased you out but couldn't kill you out of the goodness of his heart, he let you live."  
The Queen continued as horror filled Annie's face while she repeatedly shook her head no. "Then you come here and practice witchcraft and doing the devil's work with nettles." The Queen's lips curled into a crocodile like smile as Annie fled the room in fear.

* * *

The next day, the Queen had all of the nettle plants in the castle burned, to remove the evil she said.

Annie was trying not to panic but she wasn't sure she had enough cloth for a full shirt yet.

Finnick was still confused and a divide continued to grow between Annie and him as she reached her seventh month of pregnancy.

She had tried to explain but Finnick was not as good as Peeta in terms of understanding what she meant when she mimed.

Peeta had shared what he guessed with Finnick but it only told Finnick that she had may have brothers, not whether they were dead or alive.

He also grew worried when he discovered her still sneaking out the finished the last shirt. She had moved on to weaving the cloth and he had taken to secretly watching her. She seemed to be intently focused as she worked and it didn't _seem_ like she was worshiping the devil. But he couldn't _understand_ what her end goal was or why she was working so hard.

Annie had made progress and had fully finished the middle of the shirt and one sleeve. However, she needed more nettles for last sleeve and knew of only one place to get them, the graveyard.

Though Annie tried to be secretive about it, Finnick followed her to the graveyard, both out of worry and a need to protect her.

Unfortunately, he was stung by five tracker jackers. King Snow had given the queen a jar, in case she should want to use them and she gave them to Heavensbee who in turn told Ruby to use them to separate the King and Meri.

As he fell to the ground, he saw many strange things, like Meri dancing on flames, his aunt with a giant gold coin for a head, Heavensbee with two faces, his own hands covered in blood, a tidal wave of blood rushing up to engulf him.

He cried out in pain and fear and Ruby and Heavensbee rushed forward to take him into the castle while Annie followed behind until Ruby held out her cross and the king's bodyguards stopped her from entering the room.

Thanks to Ruby, rumors of the young queen's witchcraft and pregnancy and had spread over the castle and within a month, there were two distinct factions formed.

In the first group, Annie's friends and the more level minded people believed that the Dowager Queen was jealous and that Annie was innocent.

In the second group, those who had been jealous of the Annie, or who loved drama, or who were simple minded and insecure believed the witchcraft and grew fearful of Annie.

Annie knew she had to help Finnick but she also knew that she couldn't do anything more for him until it was light enough to seek out help, or try to find the leaves that Mags had used on her.

So, Annie swallowed down her fear and panic and went back to the mausoleum.

Tears shimmered down her face as she started stomping on the graveyard nettles.

The tears never stopped and her heart cried what her voice couldn't as she continued to try to save her brothers while her husband was in agony and she couldn't be with him.

That night, the pain in her heart overwhelmed any pain she felt from the nettles and so by the time that dawn arrived, she had extracted all the fibers from the nettles.

She hoped it was enough for the last sleeve as she gathered up her things and hid them in her bedroom before preparing to leave the castle.

* * *

What do you think about Finnick's reaction?


	17. Part 17: The Pains of Love

_Good day to you, readers of fairy tales and Annie/Finnick lovers._

 _Here is the next bit in my tale_

 _Thanks for all of your reviews, I really appreciate getting feedback._

 _Disclaimer: I own my own twists but not the shout outs to HG._

* * *

The next morning dawned in a glorious array of colors but Annie saw none of the beauty. In the red of the sun's glow, she saw the blood on her hands and feet and the pain in Finnick's eyes as he suffered from the hallucinations.

She knew no one in the castle knew how to treat the stings since King Snow used the tracker jackers sparingly and mainly within his own domain.

She wondered around the edge of the castle court yard twisting her hands and biting her lip, near the gate, wondering how she could help Finnick when she couldn't leave the castle to search for the leaves when she heard a soft croon.

"Psst, my dear girl, come over here."

Annie hurried toward the kind, soft voice and to her surprise, she saw Mags, the kind woman who had helped her right after her brothers were cursed.

"I heard about the young king's affliction and suspected foul play." Mags whispered to her, eyes darting back and forth.

Annie nodded eagerly to tell Mags she was right. Then she raised her hands in question.

"Never you mind how I know, I make it my business to keep abreast and I took a special interest in you child, after your stay with me." Mags smiled kindly at Annie, though her eyes saddened at the scars on Annie's forearms and hands.  
"I know about your muteness though it did surprise me but I figured it had to do with your brothers. You marrying the king did not, I knew you'd be perfect for each other." She smiled brightly.  
That boy and I have had a few run ins when he was a much younger lad. He tried to prank me but I got the best of him. Since then, he checked in on me from time to time, and I knew something good entered his life when his trips the beach started ending in him smiling like he used to as a boy." Mags winked at Annie who blushed.

"Now what do you need, Annie? I have an assortment of herbs and plants and some of my remedies." Mags continued, rummaging through her basket to hide the tears in her eyes at what Annie had sacrificed for her brothers.

Annie's eyes filled with tears at hearing her true name for the first time in a long time from someone who wasn't family.

She also was touched by Mag's offer to help.

Annie made a look of fear on her face and then poked herself in the arm five times. She then stumbled around for a bit and looked around wildly before looking back at Mags.

"Oh, I see, tracker jackers." Mags sighed. "Five will be a doozy for sure, especially since they have gone untreated this long."

She pulled out the leaves and handed them through the bars on the castle gate. "Here are the leaves I used to help you. You need to put these on until all the venom leeches out. He should calm down then though he will probably sleep for a few days."

Annie chocked back tears as she took the leaves. She put her hand on her own heart and then reached out to Mags's heart.

Mags smiled back and then put her hand on Annie's stomach.

"Let's hope the father gets well before the little one comes, eh?"

Annie nodded her agreement and squeezed Mags hand through the bars.

Now that she had a way to treat him, she just had to find a way to see him and for that, she would need help.

* * *

After finding Peeta, Katniss, Rue and Prim, they had a plan to get Annie in to Finnick's room.

Prim knew how to make sleep syrup and brewed a batch for Queen Meri while Peeta helped to hide Annie in the stables and Katniss snuck her in some food, which she nibbled at to appease her.

Annie was too worried to relax or eat, and she could feel her upset state disturb the baby but neither one of them calmed down.

At last, she went to weave the nettle fibers into cloth for a few hours, determined to help someone that she loved.

Once nightfall came, Rue and Peeta offered goblets of wine spiked with sleep syrup to the guards outside Finnick's room and to the castle doctor, Peeta joking with them and Rue with a coy, flirtatious smile, holding the tray.

The castle physician managed to down his entire glass before falling asleep. He had been told by the former Queen not to seek outside help even though he had no idea what his majesty was suffering from.

His conscious had been squirming guilty all night and the wine was a relief when the king's fever continued to rise.

Normally, the ship doctor would handle anything above a minor cut or upset stomach but he had been banned by the Queen for she was hoping Finnick would die and she could blame Meri and go to war with King Snow at the same time.

Heavensbee had "prayed" over Finnick and then left to further spread the rumors of Finnick's visions of Annie dancing on flames, which Finnick had mumbled about in his tormented tossing and turning.

The Queen was sitting her room, preparing for a funeral for her nephew and a faked suicide for Queen Meri.

Katniss helped Annie to sneak through the castle and avoid Ruby and Heavensbee.

Once the guards were asleep, Annie crept into Finnick's room.

Her heart dropped when she was his feverish state and the look of fear and loneliness on his face.

His blonde hair drenched with sweat and mussed from his tossing and turning.

Annie immediately went to him and kissed his hand before pulling the bedcovers off of him and putting the leaves on his stings.

He winced and woke up from his nightmare state when the venom started to leave his system.

He saw Annie who smiled kindly at him and squeezed his hand. His eyes fluttered closed before he could do anything else.

Annie then wiped his head and face with a cool cloth and stroked his hair. She pulled out her recorder and played a lullaby too.

He calmed down under her ministrations and seemed to reach a peaceful state of dreams.

Annie changed his leaves three times during the night and each time he seemed to wake up and see her before falling back into a dream state.

She played on through the night and kept him cool with cloths when he grew too warm from his fever.

The morning sun shone on lovingly scene. Annie had her hands in Finnick's hair while his hand was on the baby bump.

She had fallen asleep stroking his hair and woke up when the castle guards burst into the room at the cries of joy from the physician who noticed that Finnick's fever had broken and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

The guards, whose ears had been filled with rumors of Queen Meri being a witch and shame at falling asleep at their post and failing to keep her out, roughly grabbed her off the bed and manhandled her out of the room.

Finnick stirred at the disturbance and frowned but did not awaken.

Queen Coin and Heavensbee soon arrived after Ruby reported that the guards caught Mer in the room.

The Queen sniffed at Meri and declared, "Lock her away in an empty servant's room. We will deal with her unwanted interference later."

The guards nodded and dragged Annie off, not giving her a chance to walk or explain her actions.

They figured if they blamed it on her being a witch, they wouldn't be punished for letting her through and Heavensbee was more than happy to have more fuel for the rumors.

Finnick slept on and off for five more days, slowly recovering. He only saw the castle doctor, Heavensbee and his aunt.

When he was awake for the first time, Finnick mentioned, "I thought Meri was here during the night, taking care of me, playing her songs..."

The castle physician looked to the Queen who smiled. "No, we have kept the witch away after finding you in this state in the graveyard with her.

Finnick frowned. "That feels like a dream or rather a nightmare."

Heavensbee said, "She may have spelled you to think that."

Finnick shook his head. "No, I don't think what I saw was real, after all, I saw things about you too."

The Queen and Heavensbee glanced nervously at each other. "Best you get your rest dear boy," his aunt tried to croon.

He frowned but was asleep in minutes, still worn out from the venom leaving his system.

"It's a miracle how he survived, my Queen." The castle physician exclaimed. "Queen Meri saved his life!"

"She endangered him in the first place." The Queen said in a seductive tone. "Remember?"

The castle physician fell silent at the threat in her eyes and averted his eyes while he nodded.

The Queen swept out of the room imperiously, enraged that the girl had averted her murder for Finnick.

Still, perhaps she could get rid of the girl first, after all, King Snow had his chance to get the girl and she knew better than him how to handle her kingdom's affairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Annie had been locked up in an old servant's room while Finnick recovered.

Rue brought her in food while Prim kept her old rooms in order.

Katniss managed to get her cloth to finish her weaving, for which Annie was eternally grateful.

She knew Katniss hated her hurting herself but Katniss of all people understood the sacrifices made for a sibling.

Annie was able to finish weaving the cloth before Katniss smuggled it out of the room three days due to the increased guard presence.

Peeta had been trying to get in to see Finnick to no avail.

Annie was unable to rest or relax and kept pacing not that she didn't having her weaving to distract her.

She couldn't see her husband to know if he was truly better and the guards told her nothing and thus her anxiety increased.

Toward the end of the fourth day of her imprisonment, Annie felt a sharp muscle cramp. They steadily got worse until she realized she was in labor.

She collapsed on her way to the door and pounded on the floor till at last of the kindhearted guards opened up to see what was the matter.

At seeing her majesty clasping her stomach and her face white with pain, he ran to Peeta.

Peeta upon getting the information immediately exclaimed. "The queen's gone into labor early!"

He ran to get Prim and Rue who he knew had some knowledge of healing and they went to Annie as quickly as they could.

Katniss had turned grey at the news and Peeta told her to stand guard outside the door with her bow to protect Meri from anyone who thought she was a witch and would want to harm her.

He ran to Finnick's room to try to get Finnick and court physician.

However, the guards refused to allow Peeta access to the room, out of fear from the Queen.

Peeta kept pleading with the guards until the court physician emerged to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Who is disturbing the king's recovery?" He demanded, trying to sound authoritative.

"Sir," Peeta panted. "The queen's gone into early labor."

"What?" The court physician gaped stupidly.

"Yes, and I need you to come and help. We have some girls with a bit of midwife training but she could use a physician." Peeta finished explaining.

The physician shifted from foot to foot and refused to meet his eyes. "Well...you see...I am not supposed to leave the king-"

His hemming and hawing was cut off as Peeta stepped into his personal space and said in a low, calm voice.

"Listen here, either you come and help Queen Meri and the _**future heir** to the throne_ or I will continue to make enough noise to wake the king, our _most deadly_ warrior who sleeps with a trident next to his bed and who loves his dear wife and their future baby _very_ much."

Peeta's face was perfectly calm, pleasant even but his eyes were full of cold blue fire.

The physician swallowed hard at the threat of an enraged king and decided he feared King Finnick more than the former Queen.  
"I...will come with you to help." He stammered.

Peeta immediately started walking and the court physician ran to keep up.

The guards eyed each other and decided not to inform the former Queen about this turn of events, for Peeta's words had convinced them too that it was better to help Queen Meri, if only to avoid Finnick's anger.

* * *

Annie was in worst pain of her life, even worse than the nettles.

Her face was taut and her lips were white with her silent screams.

Prim and Rue were sweating but were helping Annie along.

The court physician stood in the far corner of the room, and did what they told him to do, red faced and shaking at the sight of Annie's pain.

As the hours passed, Annie heard voices as if from tunnel telling her to push and she did.

She then heard Mags' voice in her head, saying what she had said to Annie during their first meeting. "Even a spark of hope can keep the darkness of fear at bay. And remember, even though pain and death are real, so is love. As long as you keep love in your heart, you will know it is _more real_ than any threat or any danger."

Annie thought of her love for Finnick and for her baby and pushed again with all her might to overcome this darkness she was in and her fear of the pain.

Just as the first rays of sun entered the room, Annie pushed out the baby.

But room was filled with silence.

Somehow, Annie knew this was wrong but she was too exhausted to do more than wave her hand weakly as Peeta rushed to get Finnick while Katniss threatened the court physician to "Do something you worthless coward or I'll shoot you." and Rue and Prim looked at the baby.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Sorry, please don't hate since I will update as soon as life lets me.


	18. Part 18: The Unraveling of Threads

_Hello my readers wherever you are, please enjoy the next chapter._

 _I am sorry for the delay in updating but I am now done with classes for the summer._

 _Then I had to catch up with my actual job, but now I found the time so here is the next update._

 _Please give me some feedback if you can._

 _Disclaimer: We all know who owns what by now._

* * *

 _From last time:_

Just as the first rays of sun entered the room, Annie pushed out her baby.

But room was filled with silence.

Somehow, Annie knew this was wrong but she was too exhausted to do more than wave her hand weakly as Peeta rushed to get Finnick while Katniss threatened the court physician to "Do something you worthless coward or I'll shoot you." and Rue and Prim looked at the baby.

* * *

"Finnick, Finnick!" Peeta yelled.

Finnick was out of bed for the first time in days and had just finished getting dressed when he heard Peeta's cries of alarm.

Instantly worried about Meri, he got to the door just as Peeta was about to knock and Peeta ran into him instead.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is Meri in alright?'

Peeta gasped as his leg throbbed and his heart raced. "In...labor...baby...not crying..."

Finnick had started running at the word "labor" and Peeta followed behind and directed him where to go, for Finnick had been running in the direction of her old rooms.

Just as Finnick burst into the door, a baby's cries were heard amidst the court physician exclamation of "Your Majesty!" and Prim and Rue crying in relief.  
Peeta collapsed to the ground in relief and to get off of his leg. Katniss quietly went to sit by Peeta and nodded at Annie who smiled in relief at the sound her son's voice.

Finnick picked up the his son tenderly and swaddled him as best (which wasn't very good) he could before walking over to Annie.

"Here he is, our beautiful baby boy" He chocked out, eyes bright with unshed tears and joy.

Annie held out her arms and as she held her son, her heart had never been so full. She beamed down at him and knew he had been worth everything in her life that led her to his moment.

Finnick couldn't believe his eyes, at this wonder, miracle that he and Meri had created.

He was so perfect and small and red. Finnick smiled, reaching out to touch his face.

A little while later after Annie had gotten into a fresh gown and fresh sheets on the bed, Finnick was walking around with their son, cradling him close.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim, how to sail, how to tie knots, how to ride, how to hunt, just you wait till you get big enough." He beamed at his son and then looked at Annie.

"Can we call him Tristan?" Finnick continued. "Is...is that alright?"

Annie smiled and nodded. She liked the name.

Finnick sat down next to her and handed her the baby to be fed.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, my love, for doubting you. I let myself get confused."

As Annie had her hands full with their son, she could only listen but her eyes acknowledged his apology.

"I know you were there, somehow, taking care of me when I was ill."

He looked ashamed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. But I will be here to protect our son, I promise you that."

Annie smiled, a smile of tenderness and love and Finnick knew their time of separation was over.

* * *

Annie slowly regained her strength during the first week, now that Finnick had her moved back to her old rooms and made sure substantial meals were regularly brought to her.

Annie once again shocked the castle with her refusal to use a wet nurse but Finnick supported her and no dared stand against the king, especially when it came to his pride and joy, the future heir to the throne.

He visited Annie and Tristan as often as he could, for duty never stops for a king.

He did sneak away more than usual to see his newborn son and wife, revealing in the miracle that was his.

Annie managed to smuggle in the last shirt, to try to finish it for the deadline was only days away as the sixth anniversary of the curse approached.

* * *

One night, Finnick was stuck in a late meeting with Heavensbee and Heavensbee drugged him with some leftover sleep syrup from Prim's batch.

Meanwhile, the Queen snuck into Annie's room just after she had finished feeding Tristan and both were fast asleep.

She grabbed the baby and smeared pig's blood on Annie's hands but Annie was to exhausted to do more than stir.

She handed the baby over to Ruby who tried to sneak over to the castle gates unnoticed.

King Snow was waiting there and he took the baby.  
He intended to turn it into his worst mutt yet.

However, Katniss had been kept awake by nightmares and was seeking peace in the garden when she noticed Ruby sneaking out with a large bundle in her arms.

Katniss's instincts peaked and she quickly grabbed her bow and followed Ruby.

When she saw King Snow take the bundle, she was immediately suspicious and worried.

So, she stalked King Snow into the woods.

* * *

When Annie awoke the next morning, she felt something was wrong. She instinctively looked for Tristan and jumped out of bed when she saw he was gone.

She ran, panicking, even though she knew rationally that Rue or Prim could have taken him for a walk. In her heart, she felt that he was in danger.

So, Annie ran holding her arms out, in silent question as to where her baby was.

However, she ran into the Queen who smirked at her worried face.

"Oh, so at last you have been found out. You killed your baby for your witchcraft." She said with a malicious look in her normally calculating eyes.

Ruby had spread the word ahead of Annie so that even those who didn't believe the witch rumors cringed as they saw the blood on her hands and the wild look in her eyes.

Those who already believed held out crosses and muttered. Some even shouted "Witch", "Devil" or "Begone" at her.

She made it out to the courtyard, where Peeta saw her and started making his way over.

However, the Queen's voice rang out from Annie's window just as Finnick entered his wife's room.

"She murdered her child, see the guilt on her hands!" The Queen pointed dramatically.

"She must be punished for her crimes." With this statement, the crowd cheered and jeered as Annie was dragged off by the castle guards, the ones more loyal to the Queen and Heavensbee than Finnick. The more loyal guards simply watched.

Meanwhile, Finnick was staring in disbelief at the empty cradle.

"Where's...where is my son?" He asked in disbelief that he was gone.

"Poor dear, is this the first night you were away?" the Queen asked.

Finnick blinked. "Yes it was...but what does that mat-"

"Meri murdered your child." At Finnick's look of disbelief. "She was found with blood on her hands. She did it for the same reason she worked with nettles, even stealing them from a _graveyard_. We found a shirt underneath her head this same morning with the _blood on her hands_ and your son missing. She bided her time till you weren't around and then struck." The Queen looked him straight in the eye and said with all of the sincerity she could fake. She's a witch."

Finnick wanted to argue but the weight of losing his son overwhelmed him as he stared at the cradle and saw the traces of blood. The sincerity from his aunt and his old doubts in what Meri was doing with the nettles and his failure to protect his son all combined into a storm of emotions and he simply shut down as he collapsed onto a seat with his head in his hands.

The queen smirked, with Finnick in shock, she wouldn't even have to drug him.

She left the room quietly, with the illusion of giving him peace but locked and barricaded the door as soon as she left.

She needed no interruptions with her plans this time as her lips curled into a truly wicked grin.

She must look into that berry now, nightlock was it? She tried to remember as she headed into the wine cellar.

* * *

Annie was thrown roughly into the dungeon with all of her shirts and tools, even her belt with brother's faces. She winced as she was still sore from giving birth and her landing was rough as her hands and feet were bound.

Heavensbee came to the door, "Be prepared for church's justice to prevail on you, you heathen, you pernicious vixen, you vile snake, you witch." He said dramatically.  
Annie wondered how long he'd go on when he took a breath and continued. "You're to be burned at stake, tonight at sunset.

Annie's eyes widened with shock and fear. She never imagined it would get this far.

Still, as Heavensbee shut the door, she rallied and frantically started to trying finish the sleeve of Rory's shirt despite her hands being bound. It had gotten ripped apart at the seams while the guards had handled it.

She was her brother's last hope for tonight was the last day of the six years and right now she could do nothing for Tristan but trust that Finnick would take care of him.

So, Annie sewed as best she could and prayed.

She prayed that Finnick would believe her innocence.

She prayed that Tristan was safe.

She prayed that her brothers would get here in time for her to save them.

All she could do was try to sew and thus she did.

* * *

Katniss tracked Snow for a few hours, all the way to woods where she and Prim used to live before they came to the castle.

She still wondered what he was doing when she heard a baby cry.

"Tristan!" She thought and immediately notched an arrow.

"Don't bother firing, my dear." King Snow said, his back still facing away from her.

Katniss narrowed her eyes and moved a bit closer.

"I am holding Tristan, ready to inject him and...change his life to one with more... purpose."

"Inject him with _what_?" Katniss spat, lowering her bow but moving closer all the same.

"Why, with a potion to turn him into a mutt." King Snow smiled a benevolent smile that chilled Katniss to the bone.

"He will be my best creation yet." King Snow crooned. "The Queen was so nice to trade him."

"What?" Katniss gaped.

"Oh yes, you don't think I would take the risk of a war to steal him myself." He tsked. "No, no, no."  
"I always keep my involvement in my kingdom and let others come to me."

Katniss knew this to be true, while King Snow controlled everything, he only went himself if the royal family was involved and he never let his hands be caught doing dirty work outside his own borders. Then...he must be telling the truth that the dowager Queen gave up Meri and Finnick's son as a a trade. Katniss was filled with disgust at the dowager Queen.

She pulled her bow back up and pulled the arrow back.

King Snow chucked. "Katniss, my dear girl, I am still holding the baby with a needle ready to inject him in his heart. If you shot me, I will inject him and turn him into a mutt if the shot doesn't kill him."

Katniss lowered her bow.

"There's a good gir-" King Snow was cut off as Katniss fired.

He dropped the needle as the arrow pierced his wrist, deadening his nerves, and causing him to drop the needle.

He growled and tossed Tristan in the air.

Katniss ran forward, desperate to save Tristan from injury.

She caught him and immediately darted toward thew woods, for they had always been her sanctuary.

King Snow followed her after pulling out the arrow and wrapping some cloth around his wrist.

He was cackling madly but keeping pace just the same, his eyes had a wild look like all of his guise had fallen away and only the mad wizard was left.

"Katniss, my dear." His voice seemed to echo all around her as she fled, clutching Tristan. "It's no use to run...I can find you wherever you go..."

Katniss ran harder but she also knew King Snow would follow her so she looked for a way to trap him...there!

Katniss ran but slowed just enough to let King Snow think he had a chance and sure enough, he came upon her.

She jumped just as he lunged and fell right into the nettle patch that Annie had used.

Katniss heard his mad laughter suddenly chock off and she crept to catch up him.

She saw the white of King Snow's throat stained by blood and how the nettle had pierced his neck, close to the life source that pumped there.

He had been pierced all across his body, near his wrists and shoulders too but the cut on his neck seemed to be the final death blow for him.

She shuddered at the grotesque site for only a moment and then began making her way back toward the castle, holding Tristan close and trying to quiet his cries.

* * *

The castle courtyard have never looked more like Hell than it did on the day the young Queen was to be burned.

Torches surrounded the edges and cast a red flicking glow as the sun continued to sink.

The stake was assembled and surrounded with wood that was covered with pitch, to speed the flames along.

People, those who worked in the castle and nearby nobility filled the courtyard to see the witch's execution.

Prim and Rue were huddled together in a corner, fear on their faces and disbelief in their eyes. Peeta stood behind them, trying to be source of strength but he worried at the absence of Katniss, Finnick and Meri.

The Queen and Heavensbee assembled on the balcony in a show of elegance and control.

"Bring out the prisoner, Queen Meri." The Queen demanded. She looked like the mistress of Hell, with her black dress with its red and purple accents and her lavish jewelry.

Meanwhile, Finnick smelled the pitch from his place in Annie's room and suddenly the different scent snapped out of his shock.

He needed to save Meri, he couldn't explain it but he knew she was the one in danger now. That pitch had to be for her, he trusted his gut in this, for he had no other choice, not when his shock and doubts had let him get trapped him in this room.

He knew in his soul that she couldn't harm their son and his soul had finally gotten through to his head and hurting heart.

He tried to open the door and realized it was locked. He pounded on it and yelled, trying to get out and save his wife.

"Open this door at once! Let me out!" He yelled but no one came, none dared disobey the former Queen. Those that did move, were glared into submission by the devoted followers of the dowager Queen.

* * *

When the day came for the sentence to be executed, it was the last day of the six years during which she was not to speak, the day where she could deliver her brothers from the power of the curse. The six shirts were ready for Annie's efforts to sew the sleeve had been successful.

Annie was brought out on a wooden cart and jeers started, "Witch", "Murderess", "Demon" etc.

People threw rocks at her too but she clung to the the shirts, for she couldn't fix them if they ripped now.

She had been allowed to put on her belt, though she was stripped out of her nightgown and given a plain white shift to wear. It left her shoulders and ankles bare. They unbound her hair too, taking away every piece of finery and trying to remove any hint of royalty to demean her. Heavensbee intended to scandalize her by having her appear as was only proper for a husband to see, to paint her as a prostitute of the devil..

Annie held her head up high and even those who jeered noted how she still appeared as a Queen despite her plain garb, unbound hair, bruises and dried blood on her hands and ankles. Her bearing was proud, no air of shame, no air of sensuality like Heavensbee intended. She appeared every inch a royal.

She had also been given the six shirts, to burn the Devil's work with her Heavensbee scoffed but Annie was grateful she had them with her, if only her brothers would come soon!

As they tied Annie to the stake, Peeta who had been worried since Katniss and Annie disappeared, desperately looked around for Finnick.

As their was a silent pause once Annie was tied, Peeta heard a thumping noise coming from the castle. He immediately straightened up, guessing what or rather who it was and then ran to to the stables.

The Queen continued with her diatribe.

"This... _dumb_ girl, this servant to the Devil, you see before has committed heinous acts. She bewitched the king to fall in love with her. She does the Devil's work with her shirts of nettles. She called forth evil spirits to attack the king in the graveyard. She even _murdered_ her own child!"

Gasps and murmurs broke out over the courtyard.

Annie refused to let her head fall or her face show emotion. Inside, she was as frightened as she had ever been in her life. She struggled to get her hands free, she had no chance of untying the knots but she wanted her hands free.

"Even now, she keeps silent to protect her master, the witch!" The Queen jeered.

"However," she paused and the courtyard grew quiet.

Heavensbee spoke. "If you speak now, and renounce the Devil by burning the shirts, we shall show you mercy. We make your a death a clean one, by hanging, rather than burnt at the stake."

Finnick tried even harder to break down the door at this mocking of Meri's muteness and at hearing her fate, to no avail.

"Any last words?" The Queen called.

Annie knew, that if she wanted too, she could speak and spare herself the pain of burning to death. However, she hoped her brothers would come soon so that she could save them and that hope was enough for her to remain silent through her suffering as she had these past six years.

Annie remained stoic in the face of the Queen's taunts.

"Very well, the witch's silence has sealed her fate." The Queen nodded regally. "Light the fire and burn the witch!"

She had two goblets of wine, ready to toast to the witch's death. The goblets gleamed with the light of dying sun, and their contents looked almost black.

Heavens and the Queen smiled, truly evil, wicked smiles of glee as Ruby brought a torch to Annie's stake and they each picked up a goblet.

With a sly glint in her eyes, Ruby touched the torch to the bottom and the fire started.

* * *

Sorry about the cliff hanger but the next chapter will be the last one and it fit better to split up the chapters.

Let me know what you think so far and your opinion on what my next story should be.

Kit Centric one where I combine Grimm Brothers Bearskin with Cinderella 2015?

Or an Ella centric one where I combine Grimm Brothers Allerleirauh (thousand kinds of fur) with Cinderella 2015?

Or an Ella centric one where I combine Grimm Brothers Goose Girl where Ella is a princess but forced to work as a goose girl while another one girl pretends to be the princess who is to marry Kit?


	19. Part 19: The Voice of Truth

_Good day to everyone!_

 _I am very sorry for the delay with the update but work has kept me very busy over the past few days._

 _This is (sadly) the last chapter of The Six Swans story and I wanted to thank everyone who made the journey with me._

 _Seeing that I had favorites, and followers and reviews really kept me going during the writing process._

 _Disclaimer: Seriously? Again? Yes, my name is - and I don't live in District 12 or 13 and I don't own the Hunger Games._

 _Please read, enjoy, and if you want to put a huge smile on my face, favorite and review the story!_

* * *

Just then, a strange wind passed over the courtyard and it darkened even more. In the silence, they could hear the faint sounds of a mournful tune.

Six swans entered into the line of sight, it was they who were singing, singing a swan song before death.

As they circled around, all eyes were on them and not on Annie, to whom the flames were growing closer.

The Dowager Queen and Heavensbee called for a guard to stand in front of them to protect them from the dark forces Annie was summoning.

Or rather, all but two pairs of eyes were on the birds as Peeta was removing the barricade in front of Finnick's door.

Once he got Finnick out, he handed him his trident he had grabbed from the stables as Finnick ran down towards the courtyard, only saving Meri from whatever trouble she was in on his mind.

While everyone looked at the birds as they circled, Annie waited until they were low enough and tossed the shirts.

She was struggling to breath through the smoke, her eyes and throat burned and her feet were getting very hot as the flames crept closer, spurred on by the pitch.

Annie did her best to toss a shirt where she saw a swan.

Everyone but Heavensbee and the Queen watched in wonder (they watched in fear and angry bitterness) as the first shirt hit Haymitch and he flew with great speed to the ground, where he transformed back into a man. He had grown in the six years he was a swan, and now at 23, his shoulders were broader and he stood taller but he still had his same cocky smile and the same unruly light brown hair and intelligent flashing in his grey eyes as he scanned the courtyard.

The next shirt hit Gale who flew gracefully but deadly like a bird of prey to the ground.  
He at age 21 was a handsome man with his piercing grey eyes that first flashed with happiness and now flashed with danger.

Beetee received the next nettle shirt. He dropped slowly to the ground in a circles of shrinking circles. At age 19, he stood with quiet gravitas that showed his intelligence as he scanned the courtyard to understand the situation.

Boggs followed Beetee and dropped to the ground efficiently as he changed from swan to man. He stood with a general's stance despite his age of 17 and looked ready to go to war for Annie.

Cinna was hit by the next shirt Annie tossed in the air. He stood with all the grace he had possessed as a swan, but now as a man of 17, it suited him very well. His love for his family was evident in his quick twirling around to see where they all were.

Last of all, Annie prayed as she felt the flames start to lick her feet and her labored breath as the smoke worsened that her aim was true since she could no longer see for the tears in her eyes.

She tossed the last shirt, which hit Rory. He started to change in midair but landed himself just in time. His grey eyes shone with love and pride for his sister. At 15, he was a bit gangly but some of the grace from when he was a swan had started to enter into his bearing.

One woman in the courtyard held her hand to mouth as tears rolled down her face. She couldn't believe her eyes and her heart filled with joy it hadn't known for six years.

While the crowd murmured at the miracle they had just witnessed, Peeta and Finnick burst into the courtyard and Finnick charged straight towards Annie.

He ran straight into the flames and climbed the pile of burning wood to to cut her free with his trident.  
Her brothers used their nettle shirts to beat out the flames.

Finnick cut Annie free and cradled her close to him bridal style as he jumped off the stake's platform. He hit the ground running and got her far away from the smoke while Rue and Prim brought her ladle of water from the stables.

As soon as the brothers' nettle shirts touched the fire, it turned into a mist of salt water, tears to be more precise.

In a matter of minutes, the flames were out.

Finnick kissed Annie before saying. "I'm so sorry, my love, I know you didn't kill our child. I-"

Annie smiled. "I love you." Her eyes laughed at the shocked look on his face before Finnick kissed her deeply once more out of joy and relief at the miracle of her in his arms once more and at the beautiful sound of her voice.

"My love, my darling, what was that?" He asked between kisses, not daring to believe what he had heard.

Annie repeated, "I love you, Finnick. I've wanted to say that for so long and now at last I can." She smiled shyly.

She made to get out his arms and after another kiss, he reluctantly let her.

Her brothers then gathered her a group hug and Annie laughed out loud for the first time in six years at all of their cries of "Annie, Annie, you did it... we missed you...you did it sweet girl...I knew I could bet on you... oh Annie".

"My children" the woman cried out, it was Annie's mother! She had followed Snow to this kingdom and saw Annie.

Out of fear of Snow, she kept quiet but wanted to observe the event and wished she could free Annie but was too timid after her years of marriage.

"I thought you were dead, he told me you were dead, and I cried for years." She said and they rushed to hug her, full of forgiveness on this day of happiness.

Finnick marveled at the sound even as he wondered why she could now speak and laugh. He was grateful too to know her real name at last.

Peeta spoke up so all gathered could hear, "My queen," as he bowed. "I am so glad to see that you are alright and so happy that you can now speak aloud to us. What brought this miracle about?" For he saw a chance now based on the confused looks on everyone who had gathered, to finally and for once to at last clear the air and restore Annie's reputation so that she'd never be in danger of being put to death again. He swayed the mob away from calling Annie a witch for her actions and caused them to view it as a miracle instead.

Annie nodded and Finnick went to stand behind her as she moved to the center of the courtyard to tell her tale at last.

With Finnick's warmth behind her and his hand on her shoulder and her brothers circled around them, Annie began to speak and everyone assembled listened closely.

"King Snow cursed my brothers. He intended to turn them into mutts but the curse didn't work properly. Instead he turned them into swans for all but one day a year where they could resume human form. In order to become fully human, I had to sew them six shirts out of nettles, to suffer the pain they would have inflicted and lose the blood they would have taken had they been true mutts. I was _forbidden_ to speak or write during the time of the curse, for six years, a year for a shirt, a year for a brother since their call was now deadly unless they themselves were dying as they almost did tonight."

Finnick pulled closer as she continued. "If I spoke, it would be a dagger through my brother's heart so I remained silent for six years and made the shirts till today, the last day of the six years where I was able to save them."

Her brothers' cheered and the crowd joined her.

"But where is our son?" Annie asked Finnick, eyes full of worry.

"Here, your majesty." Katniss' voice rang throughout the courtyard as she entered carrying Tristan.

She gave him over to his mother and bowed.

"I saw the Ruby hand him over to King Snow at the gate, before dawn this morning. I followed him and he told me that he made a deal with Queen Coin, he could have the baby to turn into a mutt and she'd have an excuse to kill you."

Gasps filled the courtyard once more and glares were directed at Heavensbee and the Queen on the balcony.

"I was able to save him as I was forced to defend myself and Tristan, King Snow was killed by nettles when he chased me."

Finnick smiled at his boy and at Katniss.  
Then, his demeanor changed to that of the Finnick who won their battles, to how he had been when Annie was tied to the stake.

"Aunt, Heavensbee, come down at once!" His voice thundered like the sea god he so resembled.

They did as he demanded and Ruby followed, carrying their wine goblets.

At a look from the Queen, she turned and added a drop of a black liquid.

"Not only have you tried to kill my beloved and the queen of our kingdom but you tried away our son, the heir to the throne. You lied to everyone to stay in power, calling my wife, the queen, a witch when it's you who wove a spell of deceit! You two have manipulated and plotted ways to stay in power but now you will _no longer_ endanger and threaten our kingdom anymore. "

"Annie," he said in a much softer tone and Annie loved how her name sounded on his lips. "I know they are too dangerous to keep jailed here and I don't want anyone else to have to suffer at their hands."

Annie knew Finnick was reluctant to get more blood on his hands but also knew it was too dangerous to let these two live.

She looked at the former Queen who raised her glass in one last mockery and took a sip. Heavensbee followed suit while Ruby smiled.

Within one minute, they each began seizing as they fell to ground and then stopped.

"They're dead." Peeta called out as he examined them.

"It's nightlock." Katniss explained. "It must have been in the wine."

"I bet the Queen was intending to kill Heavensbee so no one else would know of her deal with Snow and I bet he did the same thing to her."

So now, only Ruby remained of the trio that had tried for frame Annie for murder and execute her.

"She should be banished from the kingdom." Annie stated. "For while she was a part of it, she was not the leader and we can only hope that in a different environment, she will start anew and reform her ways."

"As you wish, Queen Annie." Finnick gestured and guards dragged Ruby out from the courtyard.

Finnick and Annie and Tristan made their way to balcony to address those gathered.

On their way up, Finnick kissed Annie and whispered, "I love you, and I will never let doubts overwhelm me again."

Annie smiled softly at him and their son. "All that I ask is that you be the father he deserves and treat with all of the love and kindness you have since we first met."

As she leaned in for a kiss, "Oh and call me Annie."

Finnick winked and she laughed before turning to face the people.

Finnick held out his arm for silence. "It is my hope and prayer for our future kingdom and my son, that we can all learn the true meaning of courage and sacrifice and love from our Queen Annie's example."

Cheers filled the courtyard and Rue and Prim hugged each other while crying.

The brothers all cheered and clapped for their favorite sister and that they were human for good.

Joy filled the kingdom once more.

* * *

Over the next few days, the siblings reunited and caught up with their mother who was overjoyed at seeing them alive after all these years.

She apologized for bringing Snow into their lives and explained about how her hypnosis had weakened when Snow came to visit Annie's kingdom and finally broken on the time which coincided with the time of King Snow's death.

Many happy tears were shed and she came to visit Annie every year.

Haymitch and the rest of her brothers elected to stay in their old kingdom.

They helped it slowly recover day by day from King Snow's reign of power and terror.

Haymitch took over the kingdom with the goal to keep it alive despite the threats it might face or the horrors it suffered in the past.

Gale was general of their troops and his strategies won them many battles against those who preferred Snow in power or who refused to negotiate.

Beetee was able to devise formulas to help others who were mutts recover.

Boggs was second in command and he kept the soldiers loyal to the kingdom and like brothers to each other.

Cinna continued to design amor to protect his brothers. He also branched out into art and made several wonderful pieces to expand their kingdom's culture.

Rory remained with Annie and courted Prim.

Rue reunited with someone from her hometown when Annie and Finnick expanded trade and she and Thresh began courting as well.

Katniss and Peeta got married within a year of the curse being broken and remained happily married for many years. They continued to work at the castle, with Katniss in the garden and as an unofficial advisor to Annie but Peeta soon evolved to the position of chief advisor to the King with his way of words and his understanding of how people thought and behaved.

Annie and Finnick remained fair, generous, benevolent rulers whose love for each other never faded.

Their son, Tristan, was their pride and joy. He had his mother's sweet heart and his father's charm and bravery.

He made them proud with how his loyalty to his family, kingdom, and to doing what was right even it it took sacrifices.

The beloved tale of their queen's actions spread and everyone in the kingdom told it to their children and to anyone passed through for many years to come.

She continued to inspire others to follow in her footsteps, including her husband and son. Their family heralded in the golden age of courage, sacrifice and love.

* * *

I hope if you haven't done so yet, that you will favorite the story if you like how it wraps up.


End file.
